The seer's truth
by Deathtotheking
Summary: Story between Severus Snape and Theia (OC). She has a special ability. Pissing him off. If only he knew what she could see, and she see's everything, including him naked. Eventually the two fall in love, but after making a pact to never tell anyone of their death, what will shed when she see's his. Can she change his fate in time to save him? M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

So this is an OC and Severus Snape fan fiction. I've had it stuck in my mind for a while, but after a while I start to loose track of whats happening, so I though I'd start writing it and posting it. Later on I will be taking suggestions for ways the start could go (such things like should Severus be a vampire), but if someone suggests something that I think fits with the story better than what I had, I will happily add it in, and give you thanks at the end of the chapter.

(This is probably going to be set somewhere in but starting before the HP timeline- she needs to interact with the order of the phoenix- but she won't wreak havoc directly with HP, I might just leave all mentions of that world out.)

Onwards!

* * *

A little girl sat in a large garden, sitting in a pile of soft upturned dirt. A circle surrounded her, and little flowers and shiny rocks surrounded the boarder. He father strode across the orderly garden, chuckling at his daughter who sat with her eyes closed, brandishing a stick. "Theia," he said in a reprimanding tone looking at the ground she had uprooted. "Well, come on then, your mother has lunch ready." The little girl opened her eyes. "Daddy?" she said in the softest tone. Her voice sounding like the chiming of bells in the wind, and like air blowing through empty pipes, in a creepy whisper.

"Yes?" he said approaching the circle that surrounded her. She turned her head and looked at him. "I'm a witch." Her tone was flat, and her dad laughed, and held out his hand for hers. "Of course you are my darling, do you brew in a giant cauldron? And fly a broom at midnight?" Her eyes opened and her dad leaned down and kissed her forehead. Her wide eyes stared at him, but instead of normal eyes, hers looked almost like glass. Brilliant blue and swirling, it dominated all of her eye ball. She blinked her long lashes at him and looked at the ground.

"Oh!" Her dad said suddenly, crouching down close to her, and holding her face in his palm. "sweetie, your beautiful." She shook her head and her eyes watered. "Ronnie Nickelson said I was a freak." Her voice was smaller than normal. Her dad looked her n the eyes and then hugged her, lifting her in his arms. "Ronnie Nickleson is a little twerp." she giggled softly and he smiled at her. "You're just a little different. Now come on, it's not everyday a girl turns 8." She laughed as her dad tickled her and they walked to the house.

She turned around and tossed the stick to the ground. Her wide blue crystal eyes watched the water from the fountain freeze mid air, and flowers bloom suddenly. Her eyes iced over and became white and in her mind she saw a letter. From a place called Hogwarts. She blinked and was looking at the garden again. Her smile widened.

XXXXXX

Within the walls of Hogwarts, Dumbledore stood at the head of a table, where the heads of house sat, all discussing the upcoming school year. Dumbledore cleared his throat to gain the others attention. "Now, whilst we could chitchat all day long, I must raise one final issue." Everyone straightened in their chairs and looked at him as he drew a parchment from his pocket, the ministry seal on the outside. "From the minister of magic, the spikes of under age magic this past summer has skyrocketed, while it isn't a current student, he advised us to keep a look out for a student with accelerated powers. All he knows is the student is muggle born, so they have not a clue what they're doing. He asked us to also make it clear to under aged wizards, that they may not use magic outside of school."

The teachers nodded and agreed, and departed, Mcgonagall staying behind to talk to Dumbledore. Snape was already halfway to the dungeons. Foolish Fudge, like the school didn't see the spikes in underage magic too. What ever did he mean by a student with extra powers? With his current students, that could mean that the new student was likely average. He strode into his room and shut the door. Peace and quiet. He didn't feel like having tea with Minerva's steely gaze, nor be offered endless candies from Dumbledore. He didn't even feel like going to Diagon alley and hanging out with his friend who worked at the potions shop. Somedays he just wanted to be alone.

He turned back to his room and flopped in his side chair.

XXXXXX

Theia stood in front of her bed room mirror on the eve of her 9th birthday. She stared at her pale face, and her wide blue eyes. She knew these were not normal, nor the visions she got sometimes. Her parents in the past year had come to accept that she was different. They told her to never show another, to keep what she could do a secret. Recently she had learned how to disguise her eyes. She stared deep into the swirling blue and it seemed to freeze and buckle. Sweat appeared on her brow as a flicker appeared over eyes and they were replaced by normal human looking blue ones.

She smiled feeling accomplished, and winked at her 'fake' self. She blinked again and glanced at her window. No one was outside, and she quickly shut the shades with a flick of her hand. She looked at her face again, focusing on her hair. Her parents allowed her to do this as long as she was hidden in the house at the time. Her hair straightened and began to braid itself, and wound into a beautiful bun along her head. She flung on her pink dress and placed her birthday tiara on her head. She looked like a princess.

She smiled wide and flicked her finger to the side, tidying her room in an instant.

"Thiea! Birthday!" Her dad yelled upstairs.

"Daddy!" she yelled hurling herself from her room and sliding down the stairway railing and into her fathers arms. She hugged him tightly as he wished he happy birthday. She was carried into the kitchen where her mother put down the plate of bacon, and walked around the counter and hugged her too. She kissed her forehead and looked sideway at her hair.

"That looks beautiful." Her mother said smiling, but her eyes were concerned. She smiled back, her poor mother was always worried someone would see.

Xx later that evening xX

They stumbled in from the day at the gardens, dropping their day bags and all signing happily. "I'll go light the cake." her mother said as she walked out of the room. She and her father walked into the linking room, her dad pulling her into a giant squishy chair. "Dad?" Theia said in her whisky sweet voice.

"Yes little princess," he answered, looking down at her, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "May I be me?" Her voice was quiet and her father looked calculatingly and got up and shut the window curtains. "Go for it sweetie. I'll go help your mother."

Her dad left the room and she let the spells over her drop. Her eyes glowed and her hair shone brightly. Her face even seemed to glow. At the release of the spells she felt tired, but she felt the twitch in her eye suddenly, and the pull in her gut. Suddenly she was in their neighbors house. She looked around scared, calling out, yelling for her dad, knowing that not a soul could hear nor see her.

She saw the two girls who lived there, their parents were out tonight. She saw the glow. The glow that came from the kitchen. A fire.

She felt cold, she was sweating. "Get out!" She yelled at them, "Run!" The fire got closer and she sobbed into the carpet as the girls were surrounded. She screamed with them as they burned.

She felt the carpet press into her face as she thrashed around, but she felt arms on her. She screamed and suddenly her eyes opened. Her father and mother were over her looking concerned but she could do no more than cry. Her father lifted her against his chest as she continued screaming. Her eyes turned a deep blue and swirled black as tears poured down her face. "Their dead!" She yelled, fists clenching his shirt, her whole body seizing and twitching.

"The girls next door." she said suddenly in a flat voice, her eyes back to blue, but seeming more empty. "they die in a fire when their parents are out." Her mother stood suddenly and ran over to the neighbors house, only to find them watching a show, parents and children. She laughed it of and said she had heard screaming and bid them goodnight.

She walked back into her house to find her husband sitting on the bottom step of the stairs. "She's asleep, in her room."

"What are we going to do John?" She asked softly. He sighed and grabbed her hand holding it gently. "I don't think their is anything we can do. We may have run out of options."

"Do you mean, taking her away to see someone?"

"I don't think we have a choice anymore. We knew she was different, but this seeing things goes too far. Its all nice that she had an eye deformity, she is still beautiful. But we aren't rated to take care of psychotic episodes." He said softly putting his head in her lap.

"John..." she said tearfully.

"Tomorrow," he mumbled, "We'll take her to a city, we'll talk to a doctor. See if he can make this stop."

She nodded softly, placing her head on his. Upstairs as the rain began to beat down on the windows, Theia lay in her bed, her eyes glowing white. She was sitting on the stairs with her parents. She wasn't crazy.

XxX

The next day she morosely sat in the back seat, playing with a toy horse she had gotten yesterday for her birthday. She could feel the tugging in her gut, and the itch in her eyes, but she refused to see. She didn't want to know. Her parents sat quietly in the front, her dads hands clenched, her mother giving her side long glances in the mirror.

She felt tired already from the spells she kept to hide herself. She hid her eyes, and her glowing skin. She wanted to be home in the garden, but instead she was trapped in the car, and she could feel her parents fear. They were scared of her.

Going to the doctor didn't go well. She felt like he was laughing at her. She also felt like her was trying to look inside her mind, and she looked away from his unblinking gaze. She felt a nudge in her mind and she gasped. She pinched her eyes shut and thought hard, going through her mind, putting up walls around her memories. She visualized brick walls, and she built the everywhere, closing everything down. The man didn't seem to notice, and he shrugged it of.

He spoke with her parents, and though she was in the waiting room, behind the shimmering filter that hid her, she was in there too.

"And she doesn't watch scary movies?" the doctor asked handing her mother a glass of water.

"No," they both chimed and her mother continued, "She used to go into trances, and she would tell us things. Scary things, but last night it was like she was in a different world."

The doctor looked at his notes and shook his head smiling, "Well, i'd just guess she has an overactive imagination, I'd tell her next time to cut it out, and that the jokes no longer funny. Sometimes kids do weird things for attention. If it continues, just don't give it any regard, especially if she's screaming or crying. It probably means she just is feeling left out, or needs more attention. Paying attention to her at these times reinforces these bad behaviors."

Theia felt her skin boil. She stopped listening in and waited quietly as her parents came back.

They were almost home, the freeway sending them home when she was pulled into a vision without consent. She was ironically in the car, and she knew it was the same day. She saw a truck swerve in front of the car, and suddenly glass shattered. She opened her eyes, gripping the arm rest. "Daddy."

She was quiet and scared and her dad turned to her. "Pull of the road." she whispered.

Her dad turned around, clenching his jaw. "Daddy, please!" she begged panicking, the truck would be there in a split second. "Mommy!" She yelled tears beginning in her eyes. "Momma! Dad, Get off the road!" She started yelling and thrashing around, but they ignored her. She unchecked her seat belt and leaned in the front seat, terrified of what she was doing. She grabbed the steering wheel and yanked it to the side.

The car flung into a ditch and her parents yelled. She flung open her door and ran up the hill they had driven down, her eyes black, and she felt her dad behind her as she stopped on the side of the street. She was on the road, and in the car that had driven behind them, and with the truck driver as all at once, right in front of her the cars smashed. Her father grabbed her hand and fell to his knees, a hand over his mouth.

The black left her eyes and she stared at the burning cars. She dropped her dads hand and walked back to the car, ignoring her mother who was on the phone to an ambulance. She sat in the back, feeling empty. She didn't realize when they started back on the road, but she smelled the smoke when they turned onto their home street.

She heard her parents gasp as the pulled into the drive way. She holed out of her seat and looked agh their neighbors house. Charred. Burnt up the sides, police cars outside, two adults crying. Her mother and father looked white as sheets. "Told you so." She said softly. They looked at her horrified, but she was too tired to care.

She walked up the front steps and the door kept open before she got there. She felt her hair fall down, and unbraid itself, bobby pins leaping from her hair. Her clothes floated off her and were flung in the hamper and her nightgown fell over her. She walked to her bedroom door, this also opening and she fell onto of her bed, the sheets covering her. She buried her face in the covers and sobbed quietly.

* * *

R&amp;R


	2. Chapter 2

So this is an OC and Severus Snape fan fiction. I've had it stuck in my mind for a while, but after a while I start to loose track of whats happening, so I though I'd start writing it and posting it. Later on I will be taking suggestions for ways the start could go (such things like should Severus be a vampire), but if someone suggests something that I think fits with the story better than what I had, I will happily add it in, and give you thanks at the end of the chapter.

(This is probably going to be set somewhere in but starting before the HP timeline- she needs to interact with the order of the phoenix- but she won't wreak havoc directly with HP, I might just leave all mentions of that world out.)

Onwards!

* * *

Life had gotten more complicated for Theia. The other kids on the block become more fearful of her. Her parents had withdrawn her from public school, and she had no friends. On the plus side her parents began to not only take her seriously, but after they had accepted she was different, they had relaxed, and stopped trying to blame everything else in the world for their troubles.

For this Theia was grateful, they were alway level headed, and cracked tons of jokes with her. When she had become sad at no longer having any outside human contact, her mother had chucklingly bought her a black cat.

Theia woke suddenly and cracked open one eye, and groaned. Daylight.

Captain Scruffles mewed at her, and she glanced down to her chest where he sat, looking at her with large eyes. She sighed and pet his head softly, and spoke in her softer than ever voice. "Suppose you want food?" He mewed again, but she knew in her heart that he said yes. She smiled and her closet door opened quietly. She stuck her legs in the air and her PJ pants floated off her to be replaced by a pair of pants, so big and flowing it looked like a skirt. She sat up and stretched, Cpt. Scruffles yawning and looking at her. Her socks floated onto her as with her shoes at the slight though, as she pulled off her shirt, and pulled on a different one. She hooked two small gold earrings in her pierced lobes, her finger resting on the engraved vines that wrapped around it.

She left her room, cat on her heels, and strode down the main stairs, her shields falling into place. It was very rare these days for her to drop them, even in one of her 'trances'. She smiled down at Scruffles and he looked up at her. She heard him in her mind. She could heard his voice when they looked at each other like that, and she paused as did he and they looked hard at each other.

_"You don't know everything." _he said licking his nose._  
_

She looked down at him. It was true, and she thought this back to him as she walked into the kitchen, going straight to the fridge and pulling out lettuce and bacon, grabbing a tomato from the plant in the window. She didn't see everything in time, and most times she wanted to kick herself for it. The last time it happened she had been cornered by some kids on the street who began throwing rocks at her. She had fallen, and with a sudden suffocation, opened her eyes to see her room, having no clue how she had gotten there. But she ran outside and forced the kids to forget the occasion.

She began to cook breakfast, smiling to herself. She was 11 today. Another year older, but as her mother said, she already acted like an adult, so it didn't matter her actual age. She heard them upstairs shuffling around and she flicked her hair with her hand, and it wrapped into a bun.

She heard the soft tapping at the window and she looked over.

There was an owl.

An owl with a letter. She remembered this as if it where a dream. She waked to the window and gently took it, petting the owl softly. _'thanks' _she thought at the owl. It hooted and took off.

She looked at the red seal and smiled. Times were indeed a changing.

XxX

The staff of Hogwarts were once again sitting in the conference room.

"Now," Dumbledore said looking very grave, "We still haven't receive the student with the magnificent powers. Whom ever he or she is, they seem to be able to hide themselves, as the ministry has yet to be able to locate them." He looked around the room again. "Now, if the magical spikes get any bigger, we will be in trouble. If I am right in saying it's a future student, we will most certainly have our hands full."

McGonagall tutted. "Surly you can find the person Albus?" Dumbledore smiled at her but shook his head.

"I know the person lives in the outskirts of London, but I haven't the foggiest where. They are very adapt at hiding." Snape glanced over at them. "Headmaster, I could go and vista all the places the owls dropped of letters this year, see if anything pops up."

He didn't usually volunteer his time like this, but he knew this student would be more powerful than they had seen before. And they way they were going, they would expose themselves as a witch or wizard at any moment.

Dumbledore nodded and Snape left, snapping his fingers so a list of all the students in the outskirts of London were listed. He entered his chambers and set his cloak down, straightening his many buttoned jacket and grabbing floo powered. "Hogsmead!" he yelled in the flames. He would disparate from there.

XxX

Theia gleefully showed her parents the letter when they came down the stairs, and welcomed them to the BLT's she had made. "Well that's settled," her mother said cheerfully, "We can get you a ton of new things today!" and she giggled. Theia smiled at her, and her father wrapped her in his arms.

"My little baby girl." he said muffled and she giggled as he swooped her into the air and spun her around. "My little princess." he kissed her cheek and hugged her harder.

"Where do we need to go?" her mother asked, mouth full of food. Theia looked at the ceiling, though no vision she could hear a soft echo in her mind.

"London..." she trailed of. He father bit his sandwich with gusto and grinned wolfishly.

"Come on then," he said as his wife gazed at him reprimandingly, and Theia snickered behind a glass of orange juice.

XxX

Theia could tell where they were going, but had not a name for the place. She told he father what exit to take off the express way, and lead them through London, to a shabby looking bar. She leaned back further in the back seat, concealing her appearance further, and covering traces of her magic. She could feel someone in there looking for her. He father parked the car on the side of the road, and turned around in his seat.

"You know, there are easier ways to get us to take you into a bar." he joked and she grinned back.

"Just remember," she said leaning into the front seat, "you're going to see tons of stuff you've never seen before today, but someone's looking out for.. people, so just act natural, okay?" They nodded putting on the most ridiculous faces. "Nice war faces," she chastised, "come one." She smiled wider and they hoped out of the car.

The door to the bar opened and she slipped in among the crowded room, parents with moderately blank faces behind her. She covered her magic more, feeling worried. She lead the way, feeling a buzz around the room. She was fascinated by everything she could see on these people, the gifts of magic. She smiled, and felt out for the one waiting. She knew he hid in a dark corner reading, and she could feel him look at her, see it through her eyes even. He seemed disinterested after a minute, after his magic washed over hers.

She wanted to shiver, but knew this would alert him, no normal wizard would have felt that. Embodied by his powers she stepped in to the back alley, her mother shutting the door. She hit the bricks with her finger, and the wall shifted. She washed she could walk in the daylight without hiding, but from what she saw, even that was a little out of the ordinary.

"Where first?" he mother whispered in her ear, sounding eager and scared at the same time. She grinned as she looked at them.

"Money." her father groaned.

XxX

Snape spent all day in his corner reading, watching the trickle of new students flow through, accompanied with the old. He felt nothing spectacular out of any of them, and in fact he had even found the opposite, a girl so ungifted she could have been a squib. But she looked like she knew what she was doing, her parents following her blank faced. Probably a half-blood family with pure-blood relatives who thought they were better than other for it.

He wondered if they knew how stupid their children were. Though when he visited his god-som Draco, he wondered what his parents knew of his abilities. At the very least he hoped these children were gifted in Herbology or potions at the very least, just so they wouldn't be wasting time.

Snape sighed at the end of the day, shutting his book, and paying his bar tab without a word. Another year passing, without the so called gifted child. He wondered if they had even decided to come to Hogwarts. As uncommon as refusals were, the child was muggle-born, and for all he knew, could have been 11 when Fudge had first but in, yet simply decided not to come.

He sent a patronus to Dumbledore, suggesting this thought - seeing as his long day wasn't ending soon enough, he forgave his afternoon, well at this time, evening tea and chat. The man had done so much for him, though cryptically. Snape owed him so much, he was like an annoying older brother really. Just old enough to be his grandfather.

He chuckled slightly, crossing the grounds of Hogwarts after apparating, and fleeing to his dungeon.

XxX

Theia was very pleased with the day. She had transferred all her savings and trust funds over to wizarding money, and her parents gave her a surplus of spending cash, as her mother said, 'so you never get caught off guard.' They had bought lovely black robes, and a pretty collar from a strange pet shop for Capt. Scruffles, that was guaranteed to keep him safe from all serious injures, tick and flee free, and would shield him from attacking animals.

Her school things had been carefully packed by hand, into her trunk, her large or bulk items, such as her cauldron, scale, ingredients, quills and ink had been packed into a long sturdy box. Scruffles laid on her chest, licking her face. She rolled over in bed, looking in hr mirror, watching her shields fall. Her face and eyes glowed in the darkness. Her hair poured over her bed, untangling and she pulled the covers up.

She would leave in two weeks time. She would pack a small box of shampoo's and hygiene items, a duffle for clothes, cat food, and despite her mothers rules, the Captain would go with her in her arms.

Two weeks. She glanced to the trunk. She wondered how many books she could finish before school.

* * *

**Hey my readers! Yes, all two of you!**

**Ha. ha. ha... yeah I wish it wasn't true, but oh well.**

**Theia is more mature from all the things she's seen, so she acts like about a 16 yr old, just remember, she's 11. Once I get through her first year, the story can accelerate, to when Harry comes to school, (she's only a year older.)**

**By my math, when she's 18, Severus will be 38. (if people graduate HW at 17, Lily got ****preg at 19- cuz you know she and James frick-fracked a ton, making Sev a LV follower for 3 years of his adult life, and 5 years total being a supporter, -thats going off of when he and Lily had the huge fight-) Anyways, that puts him 20 years older than she is, and going off the basis that wizards live extended lives, (between 150-200 yrs) in their community it wouldn't matter.**

**Thus, if you have a problem with the age gap, I gave a very long reason of why, in this story its okay.**

**Common, just give Snape the love. **

**Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Update.**

**Don't forget to vote for the next story i'll be writing, all the current stories I am writing are close to being finished (excluding the Harry Potter ****universe.) The poll will be up for roughly two weeks, and you will be voting on the universe it takes place in. There after the two universes with the top votes will be used in the next poll for what characters you would like to see. By the time both polls are closed I will be finished with the current stories, so your vote matters for the next story!**

* * *

The time came for Theia to leave, her bags were packed, her farewells said to her grandparents over the phone, -for they lived in the States- and her room tidied. She watched in her bedroom mirror as her hair pulled itself into a low pony tail that hung down past her behind. Frowning at her hair, see gazed into her own softly lit face. Slowly the brightness around her was concealed, leaving a dull look in Theia's opinion. Her blue eyes fazed out, becoming like everyone else's eyes.

She tried to smile. It looked forced. Her mother knocked lightly on the door, and softly walked in. She sat next to Theia who leaned against her. Her mother swung an arm around her rubbing her shoulders lightly. "I'll miss you." Theia whispered, her normally calm and echoey voice a little hard. Her mother smiled and kissed her head.

"You'll be fine. We'll send you mail every single day if you want." she smiled at her, and Theia smiled back thinking.

"Once a week?" she asked. Her mother smiled and blinked hard, nodding. They hugged as her day came in the room.

"Cars loaded sweet-heart." he said and the stood. Captain Scruffles hopped onto her shoulder, despite the fact he was a little too big. The wand on her bedside stand zoomed into her hand. She strode at her fullest height out of her room, head held high, her final disguises fling in place, and the shield for herself covering her like a blanket.

XxX

Severus had just gotten out of yet another meeting with the staff of Hogwarts. Their seemed to be a split in the theories. The first conceited with Severus', merely that the student had decided to not be a witch or wizard. In which case it would be left to the ministry to contain his/her magic. The second was that there were a few students in one area, who spiked it constantly all together. As unlikely as this seemed to him, he did remember he and Lily spiking the charts when they were kids. Kids realizing that others could do what they did bonded, and it became a game of who could do what.

He donned his outer robes and grabbed a book off the shelf, sitting in a chair by the cold fireplace, waiting for dinner.

XxX

Theia ended up in an empty compartment when she boarded the train, and she waved good by to her parents standing on the platform, until they had moved so far she could no longer see. They had taken it all very well, their 'I refuse to look like someone who doesn't understand' faces in place. She leaned into the cushions, pressing hard so she could see more of the outside.

The Capt. pounded from seat cushion to cushion, slightly disturbed at the movement of the cart. She sighed and locked the door, drawing the shades closed. She laid on her back and stared at her luggage swinging in the net above her. The cart rocked, and rocked, Captain sat on her chest in a warm purring heap. The sway lulled her into a light sleep.

A wrap at the door nearly two hours later had her flinging out of her seat. A knock came again, as Scruffles hissed at his sudden dislodging, and she opened the door. "Anything off the trolly dear?" an elderly lady asked. Theia's eyes grew wide looking at all the candy, pastries and sweets. All were strange, and she wanted to eat all of them.

"Uhh.." Theia said awkwardly, "yeah, hang on." She ducked back in the compartment, and wrenched a money bag from her purse. She exited again, and slowly started selecting things, which slowly became faster, until her arms were piled with things and her face was lit with a giant smile. The lady chuckled, counting quickly.

"That would be 5 galleons and 11 sickles please." Theia paid and thanked her, reentering her compartment and locking the door again. She dumped everything onto the empty seat across from hers. She sat cross legged on the floor, pulling down food to her lap, drinking strange sodas, and eating strange candy. Gleefully she ate as much as she could, shoving the rest into her trunk for later.

The train ride was uneventful, not even a passing vision. She was so bored. While her visions normally weren't too cheerful, but things were just so boring. She wanted to sleep but couldn't, so she started playing with her wand. The wand was made of elven oak, 10 1/2 inches, with a thestral hair core. Olivander had been shocked that such a strong minded wand had chosen such a soft spoken person. She knew he could feel her magic, though only what she let seep through. She knew it must have been too low for him to make the comment, and tried to loosen up a bit afterwards.

Before she knew it the train was slowing down. She changed clothes quickly, shoving her pants and shirt as far in her trunk as she could, and locked it. She left her things on the train, as they had been instructed to leave it, and it would be moved it into the castle, and then placed in their rooms.

Scruffles jumped into the inside pocket of her jacket, firmly refusing to be separated. She would be lying if she had said she wasn't excited. The other first years were called over to a huge man, who in her opinion must have been 15 ft tall, though it was likely he was only about 12 or so. He looked cheerful enough, with a huge beard, and a happy smile. She smiled slightly, blushing embarrassed when he grinned at her. She knew how she must look. Little girl with no one around. At least one person is welcoming,she thought as he began instructing them on how to get to the school.

They rode in small boats, she ended up getting stuck with two boys who chatted away without so much as a glance at her. She guessed they must have met on the train. She tuned them out, and enjoyed the rocking of the boat, and the starry sky. She dipped her hand into the water, and ever so gently, something slimy wrapped around her fingers. She froze and Scruffles hissed, but she let out a slow breath, thankful no one had noticed. She pet the tentacle gently, and it held onto her, gently moving with them as the glided across the cool black surface of the water.

As they got closer to the bank, it tugged on her palm, and released her. She hid her hand in her lap, dabbing off the wet on her inner shirt, and looking at the small round squid kiss. She smiled and dropped her hand, following the other students inside, where they waited. She felt nervous as an older sharp woman sternly spoke about houses, and tables. Where would she be. She already felt out of place, why couldn't they just be a school without separating themselves.

She had not enough time to ask before they were lead, like a group of spooked sheep between tables of staring wolves. She didn't let her distress show, she walked calmly, albeit pale, but calmly.

She listened to names called, student placed, looking relieved to join a group and watch rather than be stared at.

"Elaine, Theia." the woman called. Feeling like her feet where made of lead she walked to the rickety stool, and slid onto it. The sorting hat was placed on her head, just as a vision came upon her. She was in a room, full of people she didn't know. She felt cross, angrily arguing with a middle aged woman. "I can't tell you. Ever." she said calmly, but as the woman opened her mouth to speak again she was sucked into a vision. And abruptly pulled out of hers. A vision of the future showing her she was going to have a vision.

She wondered what that could mean. A small voice in her ear whispered, "A seer are you?" She jumped nearly a foot, and the voice chuckled, which she recognized as the sorting hat.

"Hello." she thought to it, and it chuckled again.

"Nice to see that you're back in the present. And now, I must tell you, that you would be excellent in all of the houses." Theia smiled.

"Just put me with the ones that are kind, and smart, but quiet. And," she jumped in before the hat could speak again, "Good people." The hat nodded, and shouted, "Ravenclaw!"

Theia hopped off the stool and made it to the table in record time. A boy with a badge labeled P on his chest smiled kindly at her. She smiled back at them, and slowly blended in with them.

It was only later that evening, after the rules had been explained, and everyone was getting ready for bed did she feel the pull of a vision. This one was strange though. It was like the vision was only a few second before real time. Curiously and slightly disorientated she followed it. She slipped back into the hall unnoticed, and she saw in her mind a giant golden eagle, at the end of a deserted hallway.

She began to wander the halls, looking for this place, and she felt the silent speaking of the walls. She knew she wasn't supposed to be out right now, and Captain Scruffles, who had fallen asleep during dinner stretched in her pocket, yawning in a disapproving fashion, which made her smile. She turned the corner and saw the statue. She approached it carefully.

She knew the statue needed a password, and stared at it for a moment. Slowly she said "Lemondrop." quietly. She was unsure why this word seemed to be what the statue wanted, but it turned, showing her through to a spiraling staircase, chichi she got on, slowly ascending. She felt fear again when she heard an angry raised voice.

"Headmaster, with all due respect it is my opinion that the ministry butt out of the situation."

Another voice joined this, "Now see here,"

Dumbledore, the man who had given the speech at dinner replied, "Severus please, and Fudge please calm down."

"Dumbledore," Mcgonagall said. Theia knocked, and there was silence. The sound of close by footsteps, and then the door was opened, reveling a sallow skinned man, black hair to match his eyes.

"A student." he hissed through his teeth. Theia felt scared. She immediately ducked under him, and into the room. She saw a portly man, and the lady from before. Her eyes met the headmasters and she looked at him with a pleading look as the black haired man turned, about to say something unpleasant she was sure.

Dumbledore held up a hand at Snape who held his tongue. Theia carefully stepped into the room, looking at them now afraid for the first time. She had gotten here, but now she wasn't sure what to do. "But Dumbledore, we must find that student." the portly man said ignoring her. She wondered who he was talking about.

But before she could do anything, she felt a hard stab into her mind. She gasped causing all adults to look at her. She visualized her brick walls, but the stabbing was more persistent. She grabbed her head and looked at Dumbledore, who in a distant voice told Snape to stop. Her shield which covered her eyes wavered and shattered, most of her magic shielding her head, and they saw her eyes, Snape looking her dead in the face, trying to tell her to relax.

She backed away and blinked, immediately replacing her shields. Dumbledore apologized to the other man who left in a huff, and then welcomed her to a chair. And that how she ended up in Dumbledores office with Snape and Mcgonnagall, drinking tea at nearly 11 pm.

Theia watched carefully at them through her lashes. "Well dear," Dumbledore said, "what did you need."

Theia looked at Snape who was staring at her. She shrugged. "I saw it in my head." she stared back at Snape, and felt a gentle poke at her mind. Still with her mind shut, she softly thought towards him, '_what?_' Neither of their expressions changed.

"Like a dream?" Dumbledore asked and she broke eye contact, shanking her head. She didn't know how much she was supposed to say, what was normal for a witch.

"Like a vision." she said quietly. Mcgonagall scoffed and Theia was thrown back into the seconds before hand vision again. In time with Mcgonagall she said, "Oh please, another seer?" The room went quiet again as she looked at Mcgonagall.

She felt like her magic was deteriorating. She knew it was from being stressed all day, and the cover over her magic started slipping.

"It seems, that you are hiding." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. Theia nodded looking at her lap.

"Ever since I was a kid. I wanted to hide from everyone, and all the strange things I can do just kind of wrapped me up.

"Why don't you let it go?" Dumbledore asked. Theia looked at him and then Snape.

"No one's ever really seen." she said looking at a spot on the wall. Dumbledore started speaking again, and without another thought she dropped the cover over her magic. It was like releasing a tense muscle. She shivered and leaned back in the chair, sipping her tea.

"And your face?" he asked as Snape and Mcgonagall realized that this was the child who had avoided them for so long. She closed her eyes sipping her tea and looked back at Snape, both staring into the others eyes.

This time the adult gasped, minus Dumbledore who chuckled. The glass looking eyes with the constant swirling blue looked at Snape unblinking.

Her true eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Theia felt funny letting other people see the real her. The room was silent as she stared at a fixed spot on the wall, dutifully blocking down her mind now, her skin shimmering slightly. Dumbledore clapped his hands, but she refused to meet his eyes. Suddenly the fire roared green and the same portly man from before stepped through it. "Dumbledore!" he said exasperatedly, "Their was a surge of magic from the school, the student we-" he paused seeing Theia. She kept staring at the wall.

"Dumbledore?" the man said. He wouldn't stop looking at her. He was staring. She didn't like it. She wasn't some animal in a cage to be stared sat. She was a person just like anyone else, and then he nudged her, like poking a sleeping dog. Theia was fuming on the inside. Sensing her defensiveness about being touched by this man, out of her pocket Captain Scruffles slashed his paw, leaving a gash on his hand. The man jumped back, Dumbledore telling him to calm down when he yelled at her animal. The man who's name was Fudge she figured out, was led to a corner to talk to Dumbledore.

She and Fudge caught each others gaze. Theia felt the pull and heard Fudge gasp at her. Her eyes cloud white and black, swirling quickly. She saw him, in a reign of tyranny. Something bad was happening but he wouldn't listen. Theia screamed at him in her mind to see, to protect, but it was like he couldn't hear. A dark shadow loomed over him, and shattered him, Theia staring in disbelief as he stood from the ashes looking miserable. He looked at her. 'I really am- sorry.' he said. Ash clouded her eyes, suffocating her.

Theia struggled to breath, Dumbledore's office swimming back into view. Her mouth was dry, to the point she couldn't breath. Refusing to let anyone see her struggle, she shakily took a sip of tea, and tried to breath as quietly as she could. Her chest was tight. The Fudge man was scoffing at Dumbledore, "A seer? Get real Dumbledore, their hasn't been a true seer since a few centuries past Merlin's time. Since then we've only had a few partials. And even those are questionable."

Theia felt sick. This man was going to avoid the problem until everything was ash. Her fury returning she stood, ignoring Snape and Mcgonagall's attempts to stop her. "You." she said as coldly as she could muster, a curl of here hair warping around her arm that she was using to point directly at Fudge. Her eyes half clouded she spoke, her echoey voice wishing through the air stinging. "A blind eye turned to the real danger will be a credence for the one who will allow the Ministry of Magic to fall. When all should be right, all shall fall to ash as the protection that could have been provided is all lost." The room cooled off by ten degrees and Theia turned from Fudge, after giving him a hard glare, felt sick. She felt a lump in her throat, welling in her mouth. The familiar cold glass pressed on her tongue, and she felt the swirling design. Mcgonagall and Snape unfortunately, in her opinion, saw her mouth open, and the growing glass orb drop from it, which she caught in her hand. It glowed faintly and she cleared her throat.

"Professors." she said, hoping they wouldn't mention what they had just seen. As it was neither opened their mouths, which she took as a good sign. Subtly dropping the ball into her pocket she turned, once again ignoring Fudge who was trying to work out what she had said. "Perhaps another night Professor Dumbledore?" She asked softly, hoping to be excused. His eyes twinkling he nodded to her.

"See you get to your dorm room quickly, it is, after all, after hours for students." He beamed at her and she smiled slightly turning quickly and heading for the door. She had be rely exited when Snape appeared behind her, unspeaking. She knew he would accompany her back to the dorm. They walked in silence, Theia searching for any reaction from him. While she didn't think it should matter what she looked like, for the first time she walked without the heavy comforting feeling of her power.

Professor Snape escorted her without a word. She strode behind him, noting that he was walking fast without a second thought to how small her legs were. She supposed this was to give her the impression that she was either wasting his time, or simply that she should keep pace with him, rather than he with her, setting a boundary for who was in control.

They stopped at the door. He turned to her, with his cool expression and empty voice he said, "10 points from Ravenclaw for wandering the halls after hours." He strode past her as she slightly affronted looked to the door, ready to knock.

"Miss Elaine."

Theia turned to look at him.

"While you may find having magical abilities is not far out of place here," he said, not as stiffly as she had heard him speak before, "your particular appearance, might cause a stir, along with," he coughed looking to her pocket, "sweeping declarations of misfortune." he drawled a little sarcastically.

Theia had stiffened at what he said at first, but she knew he was right.

"Far be it for me," he continued in a quiet voice, "to critique how, if you chose to, conceal the way you look, just remember somethings are better a secret, and somethings are better well known. It's up to you to decide what."

Snape turned with a flourish of his robes and strode down the hallway, and the further he got from her, the more her stomach dropped.

She knocked on the door, quickly answering the question, and sneaking into the girls bathroom.

In the lonely, but pretty while and blue tiled room she looked at herself in the full length mirror, dropping her clothes to the floor. The glow retreated, the blue of her eye retreated, and her hair lost its moonbeam shine quality. She blinked and grabbed her necklace, focusing on what she wanted to do.

Overlaying as much magic she could into the sunmoon pendant, she relaxed, releasing her magic. The image held. She took off the necklace, and it vanished. She smiled.

She showered quickly, Capt. Scruffles napping on the counter. She dressed in her pj's, brushed her teeth hurriedly, and crept back into the dorm area. Soft snores and tuts met her ears. She crawled into her bed, furthest from the door, bottom bunk, by a huge window. SH gazed outside, slipping beneath blissfully cool and clean smelling sheets.

Scruffles padded behind her, curling up behind her head. She closed the curtains, and her eyes. And sleep came quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

Theia remained hidden in appearance in all of her first year. She wore her enchanted necklace all the time, and the weight of her own magic became her safety net. Severus never spoke to her alone the rest of that year, but she understood that he couldn't be buddy-buddy with her. At least not at the moment.

She didn't have many friends, just a few people she talked to who lived in the same room. It helped that all ravenclaws were a little stuck up in their own way, making her small lack of wanting to be sociable, a more easily concealed and looked over emotion.

She knew Severus was going to be her friend someday soon, she knew something would happen, and soon.

It was the end of the year when she realized what it would be. It was potions class, their exam was finished. Thorugh her mind she could see him. A boy in the hospital wing, but it felt like the same day, as if it was happening right then, and she knew he was important. She left the warm potions room and ran for it. This boy was hurt, he had been dying, why hadn't she seen it before now. She burst into the hospital wing, nearly crashing into madam Pompfry.

"What's wrong dear?" She said rather shocked at the sudden appearance of a young student. She panted hard, ashamed she hadn't seen something, she prayed she wasn't losing her gift.

"Where is he?! Where is they dying boy?" The doctor, if she had been concerned before, was downright alarmed.

"A dying boy!?"

"I saw him, he's in here!" Their was close to shouting, but she was scared and angry. Mrs Pompfry's face however changed from panic to relaxed.

"I think some of the older students might have given you the run around dear, see" she said gesturing to the room, "no ones here."

Her desperation to make the woman understand nearly put her at a stand still. "I saw him. I SAW him.''

"Here dear, sit down." Their was furious and angry, but she sat and watched the woman leave. She wasn't crazy, she knew that much but she needed- Dumbledore and Severus strode to her, madam Pompfry following them. "She's insisting a boy is hurt headmaster. I thought you could reassure her, and Severus if it's more serious, a potion or mental break down of sorts if you wouldn't mind-"

"Yes." Severus sneered at her. Any relief Theia might have felt at seeing him she felt flood from her. "Please," Dumbledore healed up his hand to her. "If we could have a moment?" She nodded, and closed a curtain around the three of them.

Theia stepped forward, desperately looking at there faces. "Professor." She said softly, her voice pleading. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the bed, sitting her down harder than she wanted him to.

"Severus." Dumbledore chastised quietly, "what did you see?" He asked her. She looked at Severus when she spoke, her voice empty.

"Theirs a boy. A boy here somewhere, I saw him here when I was leaving potions. He's dying.". They looked at her, but she didn't catch the facial expression. "He's my age, it felt like the present, I didn't see in time." Her voice nearly cracked. "A first year, with black hair and a pale face, Dumbledore you sat with him."

"My dear, no ones hurt, I haven't been to see anyone, maybe, can you figure out his name? ".

Theia looked at them and closed her eyes, pinching them shut hard. She could hear Dumbledore speak in her vision, and she spoke them out loud, "alas my boy, the first question you ask... I cannot answer." She said slowly. "Black hair and green eyes," she spoke as she looked at the boy in her vision, her eyes burned. She realized she was looking at it as if she was Dumbledore, this young boy with gold glasses and a scar.

Her head hurt too much. She looked at Dumbledore and Snape who stood in front of her, blood draining from her face as she lost the control of being awake. "Harry James Potter." She whispered.

The light above her head glowed, obscuring everything, becoming too bright. She saw a portion of black in her vision, and Severus' face slowly lost its definition, and her eyes closed.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! I wanted to say many thanks to my new readers, and to the one who reviewed EVERY chapter! I have no name to call you by, so i'm going with Jean (as it's unisex) Doe. Jean Doe, thank you for your support of the story, I'm thrilled that you enjoy it. Theia's hair color is important later, but i realized i never mentioned the color. With her magic covering her, it looks like she has dirty blonde hair.

I love you all, and I'm glad you're taking the time to read this. Please R&amp;R.

* * *

Her head wasn't pounding when she woke up. As a matter of fact, she felt more well rested than she had in a while. She didn't feel heavy, in fact she felt very light, like a weight from her back had been lifted. She shot bolt upright her hand smacking her chest hard as she fumbled under her clothes. No necklace. She panicked looking around, realizing the curtains around her bed were closed.

She desparatly looked around for her necklace, when through the curtain walked Severus. She knew her eyes would look their strange all blue selves, and that her hair would look like very pale gold, and glow a soft silvery white, and her skin would seem to shimmer with a pale cream peach, but when she saw him with her necklace in his hand she felt like crying. She wouldn't be able to stay like that in front of him, she had to go back into hiding.

"Here." He said holding it out to her. She didn't cry and his voice wasn't harsh, but there was a bitter sting to taking back what was hers. She bit her tongue however, remembering that this was not the correct time in her life to say what first came to mind.. Instead she settled with being polite.

"Thank you.". Her voice was dry, and she held the necklace in her lap. Severus pulled up a chair and sat across from her.

"Dumbledore, convinced by madam Pompfry would like me to asess you." Theia looked at him. Her face was blank but her eyes grew a dark blue, the swirling floating colors darting a little faster, becoming agitated. "If you would give me a minute." He said obviously noticing, "I can help you instead."

Theia looked at him, watching, waiting for him to begin. "Your necklace Was crafted by you, very subtly, even covering traces of magic. That," he looked her dead in the eyes, his black ones looking at hers, "is a high level of magic I didn't expect from you. However, I seem to think it might hang a little heavily over you, theirs too much magic, and like a weight, it isn't always bad, but after a while..." He made a gesture with his hand.

"I re-did your spells, the necklace you won't feel while you wear it. You apperence will be the same, and their are spells to prevent you from losing it. I would still recommend that you don't wear it at night, so your magic isn't always dampened- tends to irritate it, make it," his eyes bored into hers, "lash out."

Theia nodded, and slowly raised the chain over her head, and dropped it around her neck. The magic now held in the necklace was disguised, but the necklace felt warm, comforting, the Magic in it touching hers ever so gently. It tickled in a weird way and her back tightened and she squirmed.

"It may be uncomfortable, but we all make sacrifices." His voice was abrupt and a little cold. She felt the warmth of the necklace caress her arm, folding over every part of her body, and settling on her skin.

"The boy you spoke about," Theia sat so straight she almost stood,

"What happened to him? Why didnt I see it in time? Is he okay? Am I losing my gift? Did i-"

"Enough." Professor Snape hissed at her glancing around. "He doesn't yet attend, he will be here next year, and were assuming he gets hurt at this time. And yes, of course he will be fine."

"How do you know, you cant even see your tomorrow."

"I may not have the gift of sight," Snape said leaning forward , his voice in a low and angry tone, but he cleared his throat and leaned back a little before saying, "but he will have me, the most adept potions master,"

"-since Merlin." She added, and he glared at her, and she stifled her chuckling,

"and I can brew anything any student may need. Trust that."

Something in his voice was different when he said that in a way that made her pause from getting ready to leave the hospital wing. "No." She said slowly turning to look at him, "you don't want me to trust that... You want me to trust you." She blinked at him and he was stony and silent.

"I will always trust you Severus." She blinked once more at him, "thanks." She touched her necklace and left the hospital wing, and to the outdoors, walking to the edge of the lake and sitting to look at little fish of bright colors.

Dumbledore entered the closed off bed Theia had laid on from the other side, chuckling and Severus who looked a mix of furious and a shocked and a little touch of pride.

"She certainly is something, isn't she _Severus."_

"That is a phrase, isn't it. Tell me, I didn't think she knew my first name."

Dumbledore sat on the bed, popping a lemon candy into his mouth and holding up the tin to Severus, who looked at it and then Dumbledore with a raised eyebrow. Dumbledore shrugged and put the tin away smiling cheekily.

"Perhaps, the two of you are on first name terms, later on." Dumbledore smiled at Snape and stood again.

"What of Potter. You heard her prediction," Snape walked with Dumbledore to look out the windows, and onto the lawn. Theia watched the fish swim away, and a warm breeze blew her hair. The looked at her from the window, "he gets hurt." Severus said this more quietly.

"Yes. But I think we will have to know more about the situation, to prevent it. Carry on Severus, I don't hesitate to guess that next year will be fascinating."

x

Theia had her things packed, her cat in her large inner pocket, and a few books in her bag to sit with on the train so she had something to leave.

She didn't feel bad going home, she would be happy to see her parents again, Christmas had been fun, but she wished she could show them her magic. She knew she could if she so desired, and could hide it, but she would try to play by their rules.

They were milling in the entrance hall, when she felt a tug on her magic, to another warm one. She looked to catch the swish of a black robe disappearing. Knowing she had less than a minute she ran after him.

"Professor." She called out to him not expecting him to stop but he did. "Goodbye sir. I'll see you next year."

There was a weird sense of hope she felt when she said this, she knew he would be her friend soon enough, but she felt like she needed this. His face twitched.

"of course." She beamed at him and bounced off, running to catch a carriage out, smiling for the train ride home.

Severus shut the door behind him to his potions classroom, all the students thing gone, the school stock of things put away. His hand brushed the edge of a desk, and he knew it was the only truly gifted student he had. He went to his room and packed his things.

He could use a summer vacation of his own.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been a while lovely's! I am super excited, I made the Dean's list, I have a job and some of the coolest friends ever! Please forgive late night writing and early morning edits. Love you!**

* * *

Theia's first year at Hogwarts was very tame. She excelled in every class, but found history to be the most boring subject on the planet. Though that may have purely been that their ghost professor droned on in such a routine way that she found it very easy to fall asleep in his class.

She attended most Quiditch games, which culminated in a Slytherine win due to a brutal beating of Griffindor, which had both beaters in the hospital wing for two days straight.

She saw Dumbledor every couple months, he was mildly concerned for her, and her lack of fitting in. Something she wasn't as concerned about. She was friends with the girl who slept above her, a short, dark haired girl who felt she was never smart enough to be in Ravenclaw. She and Theia had all classes together, and she would get invited by her frequently to swim at the lake.

Professor Snape kept a very close eye on her, but he never said anything outside of class, and anything said in class was usually a chastation of her work or a comment on a need for all students to be more diligent. She figured it was his teaching style as she could feel his small sense of pride in her work.

The school year was coming to a close. Students were laying on the lawn, playing in the water at the lake, and as a whole enjoying the sunlight. Having already studies for her next exam she waved goodbye to Melissa, her bunk mate and walked out of the deep blue dorm. The hallway echoed with her footsteps as distant voices carried up to the high windows.

She had a few visions through the year, but could make head or tail of none. Mostly because it was dark. She knew at one point she was in the forest, but she knew not were, or why. It was all swirling and jumbled, so she had begun to see and shake them off. SHe was worried that in honing her magic, her visions were able to pinpoint less.

She shook her head at this as she walked down a flight of stairs and onto the next. At lest she could put effort into a logical reason. Like bing too distracted to see a clear picture. Her foot hit the step wrong and she slipped, the moving staircase depositing her in fornt of a door before turning. She grabbed the handle and pulled herself up, and then she froze, her hand clenching the door ring.

There was a boy, clear as day laying on the ground. She could see the vision flicker and panicked. He was bleeding, his arms were bleeding through, shiny cuts glimmering in the light of flames, through gashed in his shirt.

"Wait!" She yelled desperatly, she didn't know enough, where was this boy, was he okay, did anyome know he was hurt. She sensed a dark presence near him and called out again, "Wait! Wake up! Somebody help. Help! Somebody help!" A flash of pain seared through her head and she screamed. She screamed as loud as she could, her voice no longer weak in her vision state, but full, and scared. It echoed off of the walls and she realized she was no longer within her mind.

She felt arms wrap around her waist and haul her up as she began to blubber and let tears fall down her face. She heard a dismissive voice yell at the few people around, her vision swimming as her head throbbed. She felt terrible, nauseous and could feel herself shake. She was hoisted bridal style into someones arms and carried away. She desperatly tried to focus on the persons heart beat, but each josling step yanked her back painfully.

She moaned and whimpered, gasping at air, and suddenly she felt like ice and sweaty all over. She leaned over and promptly vomited on the floor. Shaking even worse she clung to the chest of her rescuer. Who murmered words and the mess on the floor vanised. She peaked up to see a long nose, and the swinging black hair of the potions professor.

"Sorry." she gasped out, still clinging to him and panting for air.

"Bear with me a moment." Was all Snape said as he walked. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat, as they made their way though the school. She was nearly asleep at the moment he set her down on a soft bed. And she recognized the hospital wing. A plump woman spoke to her and Snape wasn't there anymore. Her head felt thick, like she couldn't remember how to speak, and that her brain had been replaced with pillow fluff.

Snape reappered, followed by Dumbledor.

"Tell him what you told me." Snape said and she looked at him.

"What did I say?" She hadn't recalled saing much to him at all. Other than saying sorry.

"You spoke of a boy. A hurt boy." He looked at her and she buckled holding her had as it suddenly pounded.

"Ahhh! It hurts! Why does this hurt!" She began to yell louder and red swelld her vision, and she knew it was her eyes. So much red collected that they turned black. She gasped and began to yell. She hoped they understood, because to her, even what they said sounded like a foreign language.

"There's boy! He's on the ground and theirs something with him. Something bad. It's like it happend just now. He's bleeding and alone. He's my age, and in some dungeon. He's in a red sweater." She gaped and her vision swam, and her eyes burned hot tear tracks running down her face.

She stared Snape in the eyes, arms holding his, as he held her to keep her from falling over. "He's got black hair and glasses. There's a mark like lightning on his forehead. I think he may be dead." She swallowed and saw clearly again. Her head pounded and she swayed. "Save him."

She fell limp, eyes closing. She could feel her body get lifted onto the bed, and a blanket laid over her. But she saw no more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, it's nice to hear from you all again :) I'm sorry it has taken me so long to post, school's a bitch :D**

**I promise to update other stories soon as well. 3**

* * *

Theia stared out the train window, unable to truly rest her head against the window with out receiving a concussion. The end of her last school year had been a little less than smooth. No boy had been found, Snape came and told her directly, and tried to get a better description of the room she saw him in. All she knew was it was stone. She felt a little more than useless, but Snape looked concerned. More concerned than she felt, but she had seen so many deaths she felt almost nonchalant about it.

Her summer had passed with a few visions that were too out of context for her to understand. She hated the one most of an island, it was rainy and pitch black, and felt icy. She saw a gate of sorts fumble, and a black creature slip around and out of her sight. She felt this was more of a premonition than an actual occurrence. Only one other premonition stood out in her brain, and she though again of the skull mark. It was too fuzzy in her mind for her to make out clearly, but it was a skull with something winding through it, like a ribbon. She coughed and stood as she heard the food cart in the trains hallway approach.

She looked out the window again when she regained her seat, letting Scruffles hop in her lap, and blankly let him eat the muffin she hd been eating as well. She smiled and waved as Melissa walked by her compartment, who was arm in arm with another girl, a little taller than her with blonde hair. She wondered if she should tell them that they looked cute together. A boy knocked on her door and she looked over.

He opened it slowly, puffy cheeked and with red eyes. "I've lost a toad." He said quietly, almost as a question. She shook her head a little.

"Haven't seen him sorry." He looked devastated, and she exhaled and closed her eyes for a minute. "You should check under seats, he may just want to be in the dark." He blinked and smiled at her.

"Thank you!" She smiled a little and nodded him onwards. And she was left in silence again. The lights on the train came on as light faded outside, and she shut the curtains and changed into her clothes, her pendant swinging forward. She tucked it into her inner shirt, and allowed Scruffles to hop into her pocket as the train pulled to a halt. She walked with the other students to a group of carriages, waving to Hagrid over the heads of very small first years. She walked up and froze.

In front of each one was a horse. Well, sort of a horse. They were black, and skeletal and creepy in her opinion. She walked up to one and gently held out her hand, and the creature but his nose against her hand. She smiled a little, running her hand down its bony back.

"Theia, come on get in!" She looked at Melissa and pointed at the horse thing.

"What even are they?" She asked pulling the door shut behind her.

"What do you mean sweetie?" Melissa put her head to the side. Theia laughed a little at the face she was making.

"The thing pulling the carriages." Melissa shrugged and leaned back in her seat.

"Probably an enchantment or something."

"But can't you see the-" she paused as Melissa started a new conversation with her blonde friend. No one had seen, other than her. She pet Scruffles a little uncomfortably as they traveled to the school. Not many thing surprised her, usually she was never caught unaware.

The first year's were being sorted when she got her second shock. She had hardly been paying attention, and was fighting to keep Scruffles in her pocket and off the table. She looked up and jumped a foot, sending her knee into the corner of the table, making her and Melissa's silverware clatter as the other students whooped and howled for a young boy with black hair. He sat quickly, face burning, next to a ginger who smiled at him. But it was the boy she had seen.

She turned her head so quickly she heard her neck crack, and she looked directly at Snape and Dumbledor. Dumbledore just nodded calmly at her, and she switched to looking at Snape. She could feel him press into her mind, but she still blocked him, thinking his way as hard as she could 'It's him.' Snape didn't move a millimeter and she felt like yelling out to him. Shaking and trying not to stare at her teachers or the boy- Harry she learned, she ate and waited to be dismissed.

Dumbledore told them to stay away from the third floor, something she didn't even pay attention to, and they were allowed to leave. She walked with the Ravenclaws as far as it took the prefect, Charles, to stop paying attention to her and she slipped away.

A hallway away and she was running full pelt to Dumbledor's office. She hoped Snape would be there too, she had missed him over break, and she wasn't sure why. She yelled the password and bolted up the steps three at a time, and flung open the door to the office, heart pounding, chest heaving for air, her dirty blonde hair falling across her vision.

"It- Was- Him." she panted as Snape offhandedly remarked about kids having no respect. Theia's face burned, and before Dumbledor could shush him, she straightened up, and snapped at him.

"At least I have the decency to be first concerned for a student that bitch about someone no knocking. Snape sneered at her, but Dumbledore cut him off with a cough.

"We had guessed that this was the student you spoke of last year my dear, and unfortunately their is nothing we can do as of yet." Her fists clenched. She was furious and angry about everything, her less than helpful visions, and she was tried of people not listening to her.

"What are we going to do then?!" She bit out, her shoulders shaking, "Wait until he's dying? Or just casually let someone else die?"

"That is enough." Snape said so coldly she felt a chill in her spine. "You will not snap at the headmaster, or me for that fact."

"Then do your job." She didn't know why she said it, but the second it left her mouth she regretted it.

"Detention." Snape declared loudly. Affronted and furious she pulled off her cloaking necklace, and stared at him with her true eyes.

"Listen to me, he is going to die. I can see it." Dumbledore leaned back in his chair contemplating her, but she stood glaring as hard as she could at Snape.

"There is no need for dramatics." He said cooly. She laughed dryly in his face.

"It's not dramatics, its true. Do you know how many people i've seen die?" Snape scoffed right back at her, Dumbledore now trying to stop both of them as they glared at each other.

"Did it ever occur to you that you might not be the only one?" Snape turned to regain his seat, and in a still bad tempered mood she reached out to grab his arm. Her hand laid on his left forearm for an instant, and a crack of magic, black and silver and swirling. It shot up her arm, and capped her eyes. She dropped his arm, and fell down, and was caught by Snape. His arms wrapped around her torso and she was dragged to a chair. She exhaled and accepted a mug of tea from Dumbledore. She snorted.

"This is the second year i've started off by drinking tea in your office." Dumbledore smiled warmly at her, and spoke softly.

"We will do everything we can to keep Harry safe, but we can't follow him around, or put him in a bubble. He needs to be free, we will get there in time to save him, Madame Pompfree is the best, and I assure you no student has died in years. We don't plan on breaking that now."

She laughed and drank her tea and they spoke for a while, and departed without escort. She was half way to her dormitory before she spun on her heel and walked down to the dungeon. She wasn't sure why she had even come down this way until she saw the back of Professor Snape.

"Professor." she called out her voice chiming and echoing in the hall. Snape froze and turned to look at her. "I need a word please," she approached him, and said even more quietly, "Alone please."

Snape raised an eyebrow and she looked at him, and then at his left arm. He looked uncomfortable.

"This way. Quietly." He whispered and she followed him down an even darker hallway.

* * *

**Yay! Two chapters in two days! People should be thrilled! **

**I will finish out a summary (sort of) of her second year and then we are jumping to her sixth year (Harry's fifth). Theia will be nearly an adult witch in that chapter, and thats when the fun begins. A short ****expiation of other relationships will be had, but from this year on, her and Snape are basically friends of sorts. **

**I love all of you, tell me what you want to read about them! R&amp;R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys heyyyyy! So i'll be working on finishing this one soon!**

**Love you R&amp;R please!**

* * *

Theia followed Snape into his private corridors by slipping behind a wall that wasn't really a wall, and after Snape tapped a brick that myst have been his door knocker of sorts. She looked around the room, which was dim but growing in light as Snape lit the floating candles that hung around the ceiling and in corners of the room. She walked forward and sat on the brown soft leather couch, and lit the fire with a wave of her hand. There was a mini kitchen, and a huge desk- with folders and a wooden cabinet with class times labeled upon it. A large bookshelf was in the remaining area, the thickest on the bottom, followed by academic books, and what appeared to be an assortment of muggle fiction and non-fiction books.

She wanted to go look at them, but she waited while Snape brushed passed another door and walked into the kitchen, grabbing two mugs and bringing them over. He hadn't spoken yet, she wondered if he would. She didn't even know why he had brought her in here, but she could feel his arm in her mind, like something was burning on him. She needed to know what it was. He sat in the armchair next to her, and she reached over and pulled his sleeve up.

It was the skull. The skull in her vision, with a snake winding around it.

He hissed and looked at her angrily but she dropped his arm. He was about to say something nasty, at least thats what he looked like he was about to do.

"I've seen that before." she cut across him and he was silent, and a little more pale than before.

"Where." He still looked angry, but she could tell he was thinking something else as well. She blinked at him trying to remember her dreams and fuzzy visions. She squinted at the wall like she could see better. "I said where did you-" Snape began again but she held up a hand.

"Shhh, i'm trying to see." The image of the skull in her mind was becoming clearer, she had never forced a vision before. She wondered how much she would be able to see. And suddenly she was there. She gasped as everything melted away and she stood in a field. "Professor Snape?" She called out, her voice trembling. She stood slowly, heart racing,

"Professor!" Her voice shook and she crossed her arms over her body, clenching her arms tightly. She looked around, everything was ashes and soot, while remains of buildings or some form of home stood around her. Lots of things littered the ground, but she saw it and gave up trying to figure out where she was. High in the sky to her left hung a giant snake skull mark.

Wispy and green it flowed letting the snake in and out of its mouth. She felt icy, and took a few steps back gazing at it. She saw her breath steam in front of her face, and she was heaving for air.

"Professor?" her voice was quiet and shaking. She backed up and spun around and lurched forward, aiming to run for the tree line, but something grabbed her. Nothing was there but suddenly she couldn't move, she was trapped by what felt like giant ropes around her torso, and she screamed.

She clenched her eyes shut and kicked out with her feet and swung her arms blindly, still screaming and then she heard him,

"Theia!" A singular shout, and her eyes let open. She was laying on the rug in front of the fire. Snape had wrapped his legs around hers, and she was held tightly in his arms. A shattered mug laid by his head, and his hair was messed up. Theia took a heaving breath as she shook.

"That was.." She didn't even have words for it. She could feel the emotion in the air in that field. The terror, mindless fear. Anger, fear, sorrow. She shook more and buried her face into Snape's shoulder. She didn't realize she was crying until Snape lifted her and put her on the couch, offering her a handkerchief. She nodded in thanks. "Horrible." She coughed out, her voice low as she looked at the fire.

"That was horrible." She looked at Snape who observed her closely. "It was like I was actually there," she continued. "That thing," she looked at his arm, "was in the sky, high above this field I guess. But it was more, I could feel their emotions. All the people, there was a fire- everything burn and- and-." she broke off. She shook her head, clenching her hands together to try to get them to stop shaking.

Snape stepped forward. "Ms. Elaine, if I may, there is a way I can look into your mind, to see what you did. I would lie to take a look, and see if I can gather anymore information."

She looked at him, "are you talking about when you do the stabby thing to my brain."

Snape's eyebrows lept up. She shrugged at him,

"I feel it every time you try."

"That's why I never.." he broke off. She gave him a look and he cut off. She was glad to know she had at least been successful in keeping him out. "Regardless," he continued, "I need you to let me in, it won't hurt." She nodded and faced him.

"Just maintain eye contact please." She nodded as he pointed his wand at her. "Legitamense."

She gasped as she felt Snape enter her mind, which had started spinning. Snape was riffling through her memories and she tried to focus on the vision she had just experienced. Snape began to watch her, and she saw it. In his mind she could see herself. And the spinning stopped.

Snape was sitting on the chair, as she stood, white faced and shaking. "_Professor?"_ She called out, Theia was panting, trying to maintain a hold on this memory. She watched Snape wave a hand in front of her, of her tripping over the table in front of the couch spilling her tea. Of her staring to run straight at a wall. She watched Snape grab her, hold her, she was losing the connection. Snape was whispering softly to her, trying to soothe her. "_Theia! Theia!" _He shouted for her while she thrashed out, and suddenly her body was still. Her heart beat once before she was thrown back.

She opened her eyes again and was face to face with Professor Snape.

"I couldn't see anything more." She let out a breath. He didn't know she was in his mind briefly. "And we can't fix this tonight." A wave of his wand and the room was clean.

She stood and nodded at him, "Well, I'll uhh, I'll just be going then." She felt awkward all of a sudden, like she didn't quite know what to do. She walked to the door and it swung open, and she stepped into the hall. Snape was behind her in a second.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw for being out after hours." She whipped around, jaw dropping to look at him. He smirked at her. She bit her lip and stepped closer to him.

"Be in control of thous points all you want, but when your in someone's brain, they can be in yours." His eyes widened and she smirked, disappearing into the black hallway.

Snape smiled a little and shook his head.

"Ten points to Ravenclaw."


	10. Chapter 10

She was a third year. She was terrified. Several times she had been in Snape's personal rooms, his attempt to use legitimacy to see more visions, to help her comprehend gave her time to make him like her a little bit more. She never overstayed her welcome, and was polite, but she didn't allow him to walk over her like he did with his other students. They were friends of sorts, they talked a lot about books, and each time he saw her mind, she saw his. She knew he knew she poked around in his head, but they almost never spoke about what was in his head.

Her third year there was a monster on the grounds, petrifying students. She was in a state that year. She came to Snape's rooms, tears covering her face.

"Ms. Elaine? What evers the matter?" Snape approached her and the hugged.

"Snape its- I can feel it. The monster, I know I' going to have a vision of it, I just know it." Snape sighed and looked at her a little sadly.

"We cannot prevent it then. Do your best to avoid it, and remember," Snape said coming to her side and offering tea and a handkerchief, "I'll still be out here. We're working to find a cure. It won't be permanent."

She nodded and sipped her tea, staring at the book shelf.

"Can they hear?"

"What?" Snape turned to her and she drew her knees up, resting her mug on her leg.

"The petrified people, frozen in fear right? Can they hear?"

"I don't know," Snape said contemplating, grabbing his grading supplies and a stack of essays. coming to sit in the arm chair nearest her. "I suppose it's a possibility. Why?"

"They're just.. They're frozen like that, they're afraid. Maybe they can feel it. They can feel nothing but fear. When I'm frozen will you come see me?" She looked at him a little sadly, like expecting him to deny her.

"I promise I will." She smiled at that, and they talked and laughed for a while.

Two weeks later in fourth year potions Severus heard a scream. After warning students to stay put he ran out of the class room. Students weren't permitted to wander alone at the present moment, but he had a feeling he knew who had screamed. Bolting around a corner he saw her, pale, hands over her eyes and a grim expression on her face. He sighed and knelt over her. It hurt a little in his stomach to see the grime that coated her. She must have run here hands over her eyes trying not to see. Tear tracks were the only clean part of her.

He took her up to the hospital wing, having the Fat Friar look after the students in his classroom. He notified Madame Pomfrey and guided her to a bed. He summoned the curtain walls to surround her, and he placed a warding charm on her, so that no one could hurt her, and no one could remove her necklace. And he left.

A few hours into the evening he returned, Captain Scruffles with him. He knew of her fondness for her companion, and he gently let the cat sniff her, nudge her hand, and slowly curl up on her stomach. He turned to go again before he remembered her question. _"Can they hear?"_

He sighed and pulled up a stool and sat by her side, and after making it so no one but himself and the girl in the bed could hear him, he spoke,

"Ms. Elaine? I don't know if you can hear me, but you've been petrified. You were found a few corridors up from my classroom, I found you and I brought you to the hospital wing, that is where you are now." Still unsure of what to say he became almost methodical in his retelling of his day. "You are warded by the way, no one can hurt you here, and no one can take your necklace either. Scruffles is on your stomach, I don't know if you can feel him. He's sad I think, that you won't pet him. I promise to feed him." Severus stood to leave, but chose to sit again.

"I'm sorry," he continued, "There was nothing to prevent this, and I'm sorry that you didn't make it in time. I don't know if I could have helped. Your question, about being frozen in fear, you were afraid of this, weren't you?" The motionless girl remained a statue. "I don't know, I suppose you do now, if your fear is what's keeping you trapped. A constant solid fear." He touched one of her hands lightly. "I'm sorry I can offer you no comfort if all you can feel is fear, but please remember this. We're working on the cure. I will make you better as soon as possible."

And he left.

He visited her several times while she was petrified, he spent time grading papers there occasionally, telling her the worst things about student essays, pointing out idiotic mistakes, and their much easier counter part. He hoped she could hear him, that she wasn't just stuck and terrified, that maybe, just maybe, hearing his voice made it a tiny bit easier for her. Scruffles took a liking to him, and occasionally followed him for an evening of making sure students were in bed. He ground his teeth over how necklace Harry Potter was becoming, how insane his desire to apparently be in all forms of trouble irked him. And the basilisk was dead, and the cure had been made.

He dropped it off with Madame Pomfrey and left, not wanting to stay and watch Theia wake, feeling that she may be upset with him had she not ben able to hear his voice, and think that he didn't come at all. He knew he would see her soon enough. And after dinner that evening his door file open and there she was still pale, but clean, and they hugged, and time seemed to lose itself in that moment.

* * *

It was her fourth year, and she was furious with him. Mid year it happened, when he was busy chewing out Harry Potter, the defiant brat who had no manners in the middle of a potions class and the door banged open to loudly those nearest ducked in cover of a bomb. "Professor Dumbledore said he wished for class to be dismissed early, as its a hogshead weekend he though everyone should go enjoy it."

The class left quickly and she remained glaring at him in a way he had never seen, but angry at the class disruption and at her blatant disrespect he waited.

"Just what in the blue blazes do you think you're doing?" She hissed at him.

"Teaching a class, and far be it from you to critique your teacher-"

"I don't critique teachers, but I'll stop asinine school bullies who can't grow up." Her words infuriated him.

"Do not mistake your place in all of this you are merely a student."

"And do not be overly confident in yourself you over untitled twat, that you are no more than a book pusher with rules cut only to serve himself."

"Detention!" He yelled and she mocked him,

"What too afraid to admit I'm right? You're just a petty school boy who-"

"Detention for a week! And do not speak of things you know nothing about!" He hissed at her and she flipped back around to look at him,

"What do you mean I know nothing about it," she tapped the side of her head, "You in my head, me in yours." He blinked at her for a second and she stormed away, fury still seething through her. But not nearly as much when she learned he made it two weeks. With Filtch.

* * *

It was her fifth year, and she was terrified. She had the worst visions ever, and she knew what was going to happen.

Against her better judgement she appealed to Severus, whom she had not spoke to after their fight mid way thought the pervious year, she didn't even get to tell him what was wrong, he had stopped her in the hall, making her way down to his rooms.

"You will learn soon enough that what will happen will happen. One would think you might understand that. There is nothing I can do to change any of this nor the headmaster so zip it and carry on."

"But Sever-"

"Professor Snape." He snapped at her.

"Professor Snape." Her voice was quiet and she turned and left.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw."

XXX

It was the end of the worst year in a while, and Severus was tired, Harry Potter was very lucky to be alive, the final tournament would be soon, and then it would all be over. The most stressful year done.

He caught sight of Theia in the crowd to the hedge, she sat perfectly still, tears flowing down her cheeks. She looked like she was in immense pain. She dropped her head into her hands as Potter and Diggory entered the maze. He reminded himself that whatever was going to happen would happen. They couldn't pull the plug on this. His mark burned on his arm and he jumped, the call from Voldemort, but Harry would be safe, he was in the maze. He informed Dumbledore.

And Harry and Cedric were back. He breathed a sigh of relief, until he realized Harry was screaming. He bolted forward with Dumbledore, as Harry shouted that the Dark Lord had returned. Severus gripped his arm for a second, as Mad-eye Moody left with a shuddering Harry.

The teachers were speaking in a group in low voices, discussing a plan of action, when he saw her enter the group. More grim faced than usual she looked at him, Dumbledore held up a hand and they waited for her to speak. She kept her eyes on Severus as she spoke,

"You said what would happen would happen, but this, no one is stopping it." They all looked confused and she sighed, "That wasn't Mad-eye Moody. That was a disciple of the Dark Lord." And they ran to the school, and she watched them go.

That evening upon entering his rooms he saw her. Curled on the couch, with the mug he usually gave her. He sat down next to her and she curled into his side and cried. He wrapped an arm around her, but no words, of anger, or comfort came. He just let her stay and cry, he let her fall asleep there, and he covered her with a blanket, thinking he would stay a few minutes before he nodded off himself and they spent the night huddled together on the couch sleeping.

And everything was quiet between them once again.

* * *

**Okay for a "filler" chapter this was really long and detailed. Just a brush on their current ****relationship, they became close friends after a while, and they really enjoy each others company. Ending of fifth year is when she has more of a crush on him. Next year things get awesome!**

**R&amp;R if you likey! I love all of you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**R&amp;R lovely's. I know what happens next *wink wink* but honestly it's because I'm the author. **

**So the original ending in my head faded a bit, so I'll ask you, should Severus live (post war) or should he die like he did in the books? Maybe I'll... Well thats for a future chapter ;)**

* * *

Theia strode into the Black house, where the Order of the Phoenix's meeting would soon begin, well, soon meaning ten minutes ago. She could hear Severus in her head chastising her for her tardiness. She was more than willing to come help, but on the days where she no new information she could do little more than add her opinion to the groups ideas. Dumbledore always told her they were more than welcome, and that nobody ideas should be dismissed.

Severus of course disagreed, but it was something he usually keep to himself, but he had no problem telling Theia later on that if a person didn't have anything useful to say- they should can it. She knew it was aimed at Sirius Black, who she tried to keep him away from at all times. She felt sorry for Sirius, but was infuriated that the two couldn't stop fighting. Sirius had too much rebellion, loyalty to school boy hate, and Severus gave in the second Black belittled him.

For all his speeches about the need for maturity and a clear head, Severus himself seemed to throw that out the window the second Sirius came into the room.

She smiled a little as she walked through the dim sitting room towards the stairs. Severus was a comfort to her, like Scruffles who currently resided in his quarters, they gave each other a small semblance of peace. She didn't know exactly what to title their relationship as. They addressed each other on first name terms, as she routinely fell asleep on his couch at any given moment. But it was her sixth year, she was 17, an adult now. It was thanksgiving break, and she elected to stay at Hogwarts, spending most of her time in his rooms reading, working, and attempting to see Voldemort's far future plans. Mostly she saw death. She grimaced and walked down the stairs.

An argument echoed up to her and she rolled her eyes, Severus and Sirius were at each others throats again. She let her feet dangle an inch or so over each step, before letting herself tip forward, her foot landing with a loud clunk each time. She hoped Severus would take notice, and stop making a fool of himself, but to no avail. She pulled back the cloak from her head, and placed it on a hook near the exit.

She knew she was beautiful, it was something that brought her more than marginal happiness. She was tall, and though she was trim her hips were far too wide for her to be referred to as 'slender.' She was still very pale, and her hair shone like a mix of pale and rose gold. Her eyes danced around, their true selves, a more startling blue than Dumbledores. They danced in waves of the deepest cerulean, to the lightest sea foam, always shifting and changing. She harley ever wore her necklace outside of Hogwarts and the muggle community now, and carried herself in a very prim and proper manner. She leaned against the back wall, crossing her arms.

She was glad she did because the room was frigid and the dress she wore without the cloak seemed to lose ten degrees of warmth. Other order members were already seated and seemed to be out waiting this fight as well. She cleared her throat, and spoke loudly, their voices drowning out.

"Severus comments about your home being dirty, Sirius you make a reference to his hair, Severus you basically call him a dumb ass and yourself a genius, Sirius you make a comment about how your own brains never lead to the death on anyone," she carried on in the silence, her tone now bored as she stepped into the room and took her seat, "Severus comments that it was only by luck and that Sirius should have been kicked out of school, Sirius you tell him to stop bitching. This carries on for another minute and a half." She stressed the word as she gave them both a hard stare, "Before Dumbledore, _nicely, _tells you to **pack it up._" _**She leaned back in her seat, "And that leaves us with Charlie's comments about Voldemort's current attempts into getting his people into Gringots." She turned to look at the ginger who blushed a little and stood to speak.

Sirius was somewhere between chuckling at her and scowling at Severus, who himself was staring at her with a blank face. She looked at him pointedly, thinking "_What? Pay attention."_

It looked like she forced him to swallow a potato. Now it was her turn to join Sirius in the false mournful look while bitting the insides of her cheeks.

The meeting was long. She didn't feel as though this meeting held any different information than the last, even the instructions were the same. Keep a watchful eye, report anything new immediately. She settled further into her seat and listened, towards the end of the meeting Dumbledore finished his ending speak, and stated, "We'll be done, unless anyone has something more to add." He glanced her way and she shook her head ever so slightly.

She hated telling him no, but telling people of their own, or their family members deaths weren't high on her list of things to do. She had learned over time that while some things could be changed, Severus was right in saying that what would happen would happen.

Mrs. Weasley sighed loudly pulling her from her thoughts, and she glanced towards her. Mr. Weasley was patting her hand and whispering in her ear. She shook him off.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley?" Dumbledore said politely, nodding to her. Mrs. Weasley sat a little straighter and looked pointedly away from Theia.

"I was wondering why we have a seer that refuses to tell us any thing, if she's real anyway. And she looks much too young to be here regardless." Her anger sparked and she answered before Dumbledore could speak.

"I'd expect then, if you assume I'm too young, to be the adult and **face the person you're talking to.**" She cleared her throat as Mrs. Weasley spun in her seat, glaring at her. " I don't tell you anything, because their's nothing to **tell. **When I have useful information, I'll be more than willing to share it."

"But you have information then."

Theia bit her tongue hard. Mrs. Weasley was a mother of a hoard of boys, of course she would notice her speech evasion. The room was in a tense silence, and Theia glanced quickly around, eyes landing on Dumbledore for a second longer, looking for an answer, what was she even supposed to do in this situation.

"Nothing of any use." She eventually ground out fixing her gaze on a loose thread on Mrs. Weasley's shirt.

"Why don't you let us be the judge of that. What makes you a better decider than us? Theia remained silent.

"I demand to know! I need to know, you've seen their deaths haven't you!" Mrs. Weasley raised her voice. Theia waited for someone to stop her, but there seemed to be a mutual question by all, only Lupin started to speak up before a look silenced him.

"Do we survive? Do we even win this war? Do any of us even make it out of this alive!?" Tired of her shouting Theia stood suddenly nocking back her chair. Her temper seemed closer to the surface this evening and she saw them in her head, the room of the deceased. Her eyes burned and she swallowed hard, hands clenched into fists, her mind buzzing so loudly she couldn't even make out what Mrs. Weasley was yelling anymore.

"Does it even matter!?" She finally yelled back, straightening and facing Mrs. Weasley. "What good would it do you, any of you to know?"

"We could save them!"

"No you can't!" She was bellowing now to be heard over Mrs. Weasley's shouts. " What good would it do any of you, if I told you that you die today, or tomorrow? Not at all. You can't change death, it will always be permanent, you can't shift it, someone always has to die."

"We deserve to know." Mrs. Weasley's tone was still demanding. Theia coughed to cover her harsh laugh.

"No, you don't. You can't even handle not knowing. What makes you think you'd take the truth any better?" The room fell silent again and Mrs. Weasley spoke up again.

"Please." This time her voice sounded tearful and Theia made the mistake of looking her way. Her eyes were full of tears, and her hands were clenched at her sides. She was shaking. Because she was crying. Mr. Weasley was pulling her back into her seat and Theia felt guilty. They weren't deaths, they were people, people worried for their loved ones, their kids and their friends. No wonder they had let her yell, a chance to know the truth, might have meant everything to them. Dumbledore looked like he was about to speak so she spoke up again.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm sorry." The room remained only with the noise of her sniffles, and Theia sighed. "It won't do you any good, if you know you husband dies, you would take him away. He might have been doing something very important at the time, Not that he does!" She finished quickly, seeing the panic in her eyes. "Look," Theia sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I can't tell you because it will only hurt you. If you knew who in your family you lost, it wouldn't help, it would incapacitate. I wish I didn't know. I know which of my friends will die, who in this room will die." She stared at her feet to avoid making eye contact with those she knew would soon be dead.

"It doesn't help, it just makes it hard." Theia finished and sat down. The room reminded in silence for a moment.

"Well," Sirius said loudly, "At least we all know I'm not gonna die, I can't even leave this wretched house!" his statement made Theia look up. Something about her face made Sirius stop laughing. She could feel her gaze upon him, a desperate look, pleading. In her mind she was shouting at him, '_Don't leave Harry will be fine, I promise. Please just stay here. You''ll lose everything." _Snape looked at her, and she knew he must have heard. She dropped her gaze to her lap.

"Well then," Sirius said a little disjointedly, he seemed to be struggling to keep the joke alive, "That's one down, you care for a go Mooney?" He asked Lupin, who softly said no.

Mrs. Weasley was staring at her she could feel it. She wished they would all look somewhere else.

"I have seven children." Mrs. Weasley spoke much softer than Theia had ever heard, "six boys, only one girl. I love all of them the same though, even though Percy's a little confused right now." Mr Weasley clenched his teeth. "See I just, I love all of them, I love my husband. It's not a question of care.." Mrs. Weasley stuttered and tears fell into her lap.

Theia sighed, stood and went to her cloak, throwing it over her shoulders. Mrs. Weasley's soft crying wrenched at her gut, and she turned to look at her one last time. Puffy cheeks, and leaning against her husband, who was rubbing her back their eyes met and without thinking she spoke.

"I can't tell you, but you and your husband make it out of this war together and alive." The look of hope that blossomed on her face made Theia begin to cry as she strode up the stairs, mentally chanting, _'Sorry Fred.'_

She was out the door and she inhaled the damp air. It was foggy out today, the low hanging clouds wept constantly, it was gloomy, but she knew it would be worse soon. How could she tell them the truth, that most of them would die, that the ones who survived the war didn't all survive their minds, that the future for the next couple years was a grim desolate and lonely place to be. She heard his footsteps approaches and she slowed her walk as she traveled down the street.

Severus was at her side then, walking in time with her. Neither spoke for a moment.

"That was quite the little display back there." He said gazing out into the unseeable distance. She chuckled.

"Oh you know, nothing like some tears to get an angry mother off your back." She said wryly.

"By all means, perhaps next time a little less wailing, my ears feel as though they have been assaulted by some of the first years."

"Heaven knows we didn't help after you and Black bitched at each other." Severus glanced down at her and she smirked a little.

"Don't use that word." Severus said looking forward, "It's unbecoming."

"You just don't like it because it makes you more comfortable with swearing around me, and you don't like swearing." Severus held out his arm.

"Shall we go?" Theia gave him a face.

"You know I am of age and I can apparate all by myself thanks." Severus rolled his eyes and smiled a tiny bit,

"I meant, do you want to go with me." She smiled and looped her arm in his.

"That depends, where are we going?"

A crack sounded and the mist hovered over where they had stood.

* * *

**2358 words of chapter the day after I updated. You better love this. **

**Again, should Severus live at the end of this story or should I go with JK Rowling's original ending?**

**Your choice, I love all of you, thank you for supporting this story! It means a lot to me, especially because OC stories are usually so unloved!**

**R&amp;R :3 **


	12. Chapter 12

**Another chapter coming right up!**

* * *

Severus brought Theia a mug of tea and they sat, Severus reading, Theia blankly letting visions pass and go. She had frequented them so much in the recent years it seemed like the mist to her, it was just the task of focusing on important, unavoidable truths that the fifty-six quad-billion other things that 'may' happen. She was drifting off to sleep when she heard his voice, Severus calling out.

She pulled trough the mist and she was in steam? She looked around. It appeared to be a plain, marbled surface bathroom, with the shower having just turned off. She was about to leave when she heard her own voice, well it wasn't her voice as much as it was her giggle. Out of the tub stepped herself, water trickling down her body as she wrapped a towel around her waist. Sighing at the loss of yet another unimportant vision she turned, ready to shut her mind to it when she saw another follow her out of the tub.

She gasped as Severus climbed out and smile a little crookedly at her and shook his head.

"We'll accomplish nothing if you keep doing that." He said as the future her smiled, and merely shrugged her shoulders.

She tried not to do it, but staring at him was impossible to stop. She looked at his chest, he was lean and muscular, and her eyes darted over his scars, over his chest, following his happy trail, '_please don't please don't please don't' _a voice chanted in her head but too late, she was looking.

"Ahhh!" she jumped about a foot off the couch and her mug slipped, spilling hot tea down her chest and down her dress. Severus looked over mildly concerned and she blushed, something that rarely ever happened. Severus stood and came to her side.

"What is it? What did you see?"

"Nothing important, sorry." Her face burned as much as her bosom and thighs did at that moment. She had never really desired those types of things, at least anymore than a passing fancy. But with Severus so close to her face, and with the image of his wet, driving form still in her mind she swallowed hard.

"It's not nothing, I can see it in your eyes, but it's not the usual. What happened." He demanded for a second time as she grabbed the mug and place in to the side table and backed away from him heading to the door.

"Nothing really, it's fine, I'll just be going." She turned to leave but the door clicked. Locked. She turned to face him only to find him and inch from her face. Practicing her even breathing, she continued to step back, only to have Severus match her in steps until she was against the wall.

"Let me see."

"No Severus it's just.."

"Let me..."

"If you hang on a tick.."

"I'll do it."

"Ow! Severus get out of my head!" Severus pushed in and she knew he saw. For a fraction of a second he saw his own naked body, and then her body came into view. Well almost. She pushed him back out blushing furiously, and avoiding his gaze.

In all their fights there had not been a moment as odd at this. Severus cleared his throat.

"You can you my bathroom to wash off that tea, I will leave new clothes outside the door. Then we can go back to reading. I'll make a fresh pot of tea." Severus turned, and Theia cleared her throat.

"How British of you. Almost see a naked girl, time for a cup'a." She laughed, so long as she could get the last word she didn't feel as bad. Severus turned to her,

"What do you mean almost?" Her face blushed crimson as he smiled a little. "By the way," he said returning to the kitchen, "Your nose is bleeding."

It wasn't a lie.

XxXxXx

Severus' bathroom, as it turned out, was the one in her vision. She turned a brighter red when she walked in and stripped down, showering quickly. She berated herself constantly, reminding herself not to think about it, that it was one on many possibilities that existed, and that it didn't mean it was true. It didn't slow her heart any.

She dried off and put on the borrowed shirt and sleep boxers, both black she noted before returning. Severus smiled a little and gestured to the tea. She sat again and stared at it huddled on the couch, thinking hard.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" She glanced at him.

"I was wondering, did you really see? I mean did you see me?"

"Why? Because having a friend and professor see you naked would be such a grotesque thing that you don't want to deal with?" His voice sounded hard, and whatever excuse she might have made, she surrendered and told the truth.

"Actually," she said slowly, blushing again, "It's because no one has ever seen me naked, and I hope you will at some point because I really like you." She paused, "You mean git." She added, still red, still not meeting his gaze. She heard him close the book and set it on the table.

"Theia. Theia looked at me." She peeked through her lashes at him, as he couched in front of her.

"Yes?" Her voice wasn't usually so small. And she saw it in his eyes, a brightness. A passion. She leaned forward and he met her half way, and they were kissing.

Looking back on the occasion she didn't rightly know if either of them had thought this through, but neither of them stopped. She bucked her hips forward in a desperate motion for more contact, and she fell off the couch and into his lap, sliding down his pants until their pelvis's were pushed together, hard. Severus bucked his hips back and she broke the kiss, gasping for air. She had never felt so aroused in her life.

A throbbing had begun in her lower region as Severus lifted her onto the couch and laid her down, before kneeling and coming back down to match his mouth against hers. Hot, panting, frantic kisses were all she thought about for the next several minutes before a very loud meow from Captain Scruffles, who sat on the carpet in front of the fire looking highly unamused broke the contact.

She had wrapped her legs around his waist, and had pulled him so close she could feel his erection against her.. her.. She blushed and let her legs fall, painfully aware that he hadn't given her underwear to put on with the new clothes.

"I uhh." She didn't know where to start, but she didn't have time to. Severus had sat up, and was sitting on the couch looking slightly out of place. Like he too hadn't quite the foggiest where that had come from. She could tell he was going to tell her that is was a mistake, that he was a teacher, but she didn't want to hear it, so she lifted her leg over his, straddling him, and sat, pelvis to pelvis once more. She looked him in the eye.

"It's not like that it's just, this is... this is the first time i've ever done something like this." Her voice trailed off looking as him for guidance. What was she even supposed to say? Severus cleared his throat, but he was still at a loss to say she gathered as he blurted out,

"I like you." Snorting she laughed and leaned down to kiss him again.

"I would hope so, considering." She rocked forward and Severus' hissed softly as she ground against him. She knew enough about sex to know how it worked, and had enough unfortunate walk-in's in desert corridors to know relatively what to do. Even if she was doing it wrong, it still brought Severus pleasure. And he was kissing her neck, hands on her waist, and she wished he had twenty, so she could feel them everywhere. She knew where she wanted his hands most though, but this thought ended as Severus bit her neck.

It wasn't hard, but it caused the most unpredicted reaction. In an instant she understood what girls meant when they said a guy 'got them wet', the pain left and her rutting quickened.

"Ahh" She moaned out, "ahh fuck Sev!" Her body shook and she met his eyes, and his eyes widened. "Sorry," she said quickly, ceasing her movement, "Was I too loud?"

Severus didn't say anything but lifted her, arms under her bottom and started walking.

"Ahh oh dear God, I don't like this! Severus put me down! What are you doing?!" He walked into the bedroom. "Uhh, Sev, I want to as well, but I don't really think today is the day, not that I don't want to I just-"

"Shhh." Severus said carrying her into the bathroom, "Look at your eyes." She turned to see the mirror and gasped.

They were purple and gold. Both pale, neither mixing but still swirled around, neither moved. They seemed to shine they own light. Her arms, still wrapped around his neck provided a buffer for her to lean her head against as she stared.

"Damn. You must think I'm hot." Severus dropped her on the counter then and began tickling her sides. Her shrieks and giggles once again woke Scruffles, who sighed and lept onto his climbing post. If cats could roll eyes, his would have fallen out by this point.


	13. Chapter 13

And their relationship began. She came to see him more than usual, they had tea, they spoke more openly, and they both laughed a bit more. Theia thoroughly enjoyed snogging him, and they spent a few nights cuddled on the couch together. As per her request, Severus didn't talk about bedroom stuff, letting her set the pace. They had also discovered in that time, that every time she saw him her eyes would become the soft golden light.

Christmas came and went. She spent the majority of it with Snape on the campus, but frequented the Order's headquarters frequently. Mrs. Weasley gave her a death glare the first couple days she was there, clearly upset about the attack on her husband, which had landed him in St. Mungo's, but had brightened considerably when she gave her a bag of yarn for new scarves, in all the colors she was missing, along with a small bag of muggle party favors for kids for Mr. Weasley as he recovered, but is didn't stop the woman from giving her a begging look each time they caught each others eyes.

She spent time with Sirius who had become more restless, expanding one of the rooms so that they could play basketball, a game he an James had played during the couple of summers he had spent at the Potter's house when he was still in school. Remus joined them, but they stated, very loudly over dinner that the only reason she beat them was because she was a seer. She scoffed at them, not having the heart to tell them that they just sucked.

A couple days she spent with Buckbeak, and with Harry and his friends. They played a few games of exploding snap, Hermione asked her about the Ravenclaw dorms and then she was gone again. She didn't know if she should stay and try to make everyone happy, but sometimes it got to her, seeing there faces, and in her mind seeing their lifeless bodies. She told them much the same she told others, death was inevitable, other details could be altered, but the permanent visions of death couldn't.

And so she went to Severus. For Christmas he bought her a thick tomb, it was a combination book, the first half of muggle mythology, and the second part, the known facts of the wizarding world. It had everything from wild animals, and sprites, and how to fight and protect yourself against them, and an entire herbal section, including regions and different strains. She adored it. She sheepishly presented him with an oddly shaped box. He opened it, finding tightly contained vials of extraordinarily hard to find potions ingredients, and a mug set, matching the one he had. When he asked her about it she told him she would eventually break the one she always used, but was unsure at what point in time. Severus smiled and they kissed, cuddling by the fire.

She had slept there that night, making it clear that sleep was the only thing to happen, which Severus had laughed at, but good to his word, he behaved himself.

Midway to spring break she took an excursion to muggle London. She had made her desicion a while ago of what she wanted to do.

That evening Severus took her out to dinner, as they had been doing on the occasion, but she was glad that it had fallen on today. They ate seafood overlooking a very large ond with giant koi fish swimming in it, laughing as their host flirted with her, Severus' jaw clenching. She ate praline cheesecake and they leaned back in their chairs, chatting.

They were in his rooms that evening, after both showering- and Severus was reading. She was wearing her bathrobe, something she hardly ever did, and her heart was pumping. She had disregarded putting her necklace back on after she had showered, and from the glow on her cheeks, she knew her eyes must already be glowing golden.

She walked over and brushed a hand agains Severus' shoulder. He looked up and smiled at her. She smiled back and kissed him.

"May I steal you from grading papers?" He laughed, dropping what he had been commenting upon.

"I don't know," he siad standing and taking her offered hand, "You know I love grading half-assed work. I mean, it's my favorite thing ever." He said sarcastically, grinning at her as she pulled him forward, letting him walk into his bedroom. "Can't resist snogging me can you?" he chuckled as she shut the door. The fire in the room had been lit along with candels illiminating a few other places.

Severus turned and his jaw dropped. She hid her blush from him, tippign her head down a little, letting her hair hide her expression.

She peeked out at him however, gauging his face for his reaction. She stood in her earlier purchase, a black, little-to-do-with-covering-ones-body gown that strreached only to mid thigh. She loved it though, the see-through black top part was only over her chest, and pulled into a halter, the rest, a black silk, shifted in the light as she moved foot to foot.

He crossed the room, arms stretching out to touch the sides of her arms, and she met his searching gaze. She coughed, still nervous and spoke,

"I was, uhh, I mean I've wanted this for a while. Severus swallowed.

"Are you sure?" He asked, and she rolled her eyes.

"No. I was kidding, I just bought this to make you drool." He laughed with her and he kissed her, arms wrapping behind her back and around her waist. She was pulled forward, and she walked, still kissing him, to the bed.

He lifted her and moved to settle her in the center, after kicking all the covers to the end of the bed. Severus knelt between her knees and sat up pulling off his shirt. She sat forward, kissing his collar bone, chuckling as he jumped at the unexpected contact, now fumbling to get his shirt off.

She moved her hands around his torso, tracing scars, trailing to his pant line, and swooping off to the side to tease him. He groaned and made a move to get her back for it but she looped a finger under the waist band of his sleep pants. His breathing became irradic as she let her fingers brush over the buldge.

Suddenly she was on her back, Sevrus' leg over her hips, its weight keeping her down as he laid along side her, kissing her soundly, letting his had travel behind her neck, undoing the dress' tie. She let if fall forward and he ran a hand over her collar bone. Now it was her time to gasp, they hadn't really been naked together before. He usually lost his shirt, and she became less dressed, but this was the first time this had happened.

He ran his hand over her chest and gasped, stopped kissing her, and pulled back. She swore internally, forgetting that he had no idea she had these. He pulled back to see her nipple peircings, a single steel barbell though each. She blushed and let him touch them, and he tugged on one.

"When did you get these?" He asked, voice gruff.

"Umm, the summer before the start of my fifth year." He looked at them piontedly,

"May I?" She nodded, and he lowered his head, taking one into his mouth. She gasped as he sucked on it, bucking into his leg, the arm that wasn't under her head for support trailed down, pulling up her dress, and he ran his long cool fingers against the lace undies she wore. She was panting for air inbetween kisses as he slid a hand into her underwear, finding her pleasure point, and began rubbing softly.

She squeaked and moaned out, dropping all pretense of trying to keep her cool. He began rubbing faster and she was all too ready to come. She jumped and he wraper his armaround her, shifting so his chest could keep weight upon hers as he kissed and nipped at her neck.

"Oh God, oh Fuck, ahhh" She came hard, her muscled tensing so her she was nearly in a sitting position before Sevrus pushed her down gently. He kissed her again, chuckling as her legs trembled. He sat back on his knees and she grinned.

"Two can play that game."

* * *

**Shall we have full blown smut? Anyone?**

**Anyone for smuttiness? **

**Going once...**

**Going twice...**

**No? Nobody?**

**Okay then..**

**I love you! R&amp;R 3 reviews before next chappie!**


	14. Chapter 14

He raiesed and eye brow and she mover him so he laid on the bed, letting her hard trail down his happy trail, and once again over his buldge. He shuddered a little as he breathed, and she slowly pulled his pants down letting them drop over the side of the bed, leaving him just barely restrained by his boxers. She moved, careful no to brush against his package, coming to sit on his abs, and smiling wickedly at him.

He groaned, and she kissed him, allowing his hands to find the bottom of her dress, and pull it off, hands returning to touch her brests. She gasped and he grinned as he pulled bacl. Fine. If he wanted it to be just him in control she would remind him of her own powers. She scooted back, hovering a little, just so she barely let her throbbing parts touch his. His hands jerked off her and he hissed, hands moving everywhere, like he wasnt quite sure if he should grab a fist full of sheets, or her hip or thighs.

She laughed and lowered herself, grinding on him, panting herself as he allowed himself to grab her hips and help her rock back and forth. She was really wet at this point, bother were panting and she reached behind herselfletting her hand fall through the opening in his boxers, and find his hard warm flesh. He groaned, and she moved to sit between his legs, pulling his underwear off in a luid motion.

She jerked to a pause then, and swallowed apprehensively.

"Theia? Whats wrong?" Severus sat up and she swallowed agian.

"Umm, I umm." she took a shaky breath and feeling embaressed she whispered, "How's that," she eyed him, "Going to fit..?" She looked down her body, and shook her hands. Her face was burning at this point, but the thought of putting something that large, she didnt even know if it would fit. It seemed impossible.

"It's okay, I'll stretch you first, and your body can allow itself to be streched out as well. I promise you it will be fine." She nodded and pushed him back onto the bed gently.

"Okay, but i'm not done with my turn." He laughed as she slid, letting the head of his manhood slide between her breasts, down her stomach and over her underwear until she was laying on top of him, kissing once more. She rocked back, rubbing aganst him and he groaned.

After a couple minutes he flipped them so he once again was on top. He leaned over the the night stand and pulled out a small bottle and a condom. He poured a little of the liquid over his fingers letting it run down, and she watched him a little nervously. He looked at her.

"I promise to stop whenever you say, this might hurt a little. This is lube, it's going to help make this a little easier." She nodded and slid out of her underwear, letting them join the pile on the floor. He ran his hand down her slit again, going further, and she reached to her left side with her right hand, findind Severus' which was supporting her head again, and held it.

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her, gently easing one finger forward. She twitched up and groaned, it wasn't too bad until he hit something.

"Ouch Sev!" She gasped attempting to sit up, but his hand that held hers kept her down, and he eased his shoulder into hers, convincing her once more to lay down.

"That's your hymen. I didn't know if you would have one, some girls lose theirs, not necessarily because of sex, but because of other things. You can break it riding a broom stick. I'm going to break it, or you can if you'd rather." She shook her head a little,

"I don't think I'm brave enough to push that hard." Severus nodded and pulled two of his fingers together, gently rubbing what he could touch, without hitting her hymen again.

"Just breath slowly, your hearts pounding." She nodded and he leaned down, kissing her neck. She couldn't focus, she didn't have many unknowns in her life, but the sharp pain wasn't one she wanted to revisit. Severus could tell, mainly because her breathing was still the shaky breathing from before. He kissed her, breathing slowly resting his head on top of hers until she mimicked his breathing.

"It'll be fine, want me to count down?" She shrugged at him and he kissed her cheek, kissing and nipping her breast.

"Five..Four..." His voice trailed on and she forced herself to match his breathing, "Three..." He said it just as slowly as the others, but without any warning he pushed his fingers hard into her. She yelped, and whimpered and half sat up, rolling onto her side in an attempt to get away from the painful intrusion. But he followed her letting her legs cramp over his arm and she kicked her feet out and wiggled them back and forth, as if trying to shake off the pain. He softly spoke in her ear for her to relax.

She rolled onto her back still writhing a little to look at him, a fat tear rolling down her cheek. 'Ow' she mouthed at him shaking a little.

"I know, it's okay, you're okay." She calmed down and he reached over, as her breathing steadied. He pulled his fingers back a little and poured more lube onto them, and the laid down once more. He was kissing her soundly and slowly he began to draw his fingers in and out of her. She moved her leg, allowing one to be draped over his hip, giving him better access. Her wandering hand found the lube, and she coated her hand sneakily, and reached down to find his hard on.

He hissed as she ran her hand down his length and began moving her hand, his pumps into her became more sporadic, harder, and a little more painful. She dropped his other hand to rub where he had before. Her out of pace breathing was broken by a whimper, which stilled Severus' hand, and she stilled hers. He moved his fingers again, and she groaned as the third finger attempted to join the other two.

She whimpered a little more as he stretched her, moving in a rotation, until the feeling was gone. She looked up to watch him pull on a blue condom, and she began giggling, gaining a questioning look. She pointed at the condom sheathing him,

"My house color, well, one of them." She smiled as he shook his head, and he positioned himself between her legs, adding a little more lube for her comfort.

"Are you ready?" He asked, pulling her down so her bottom was higher, propped upwards on his knees. She smiled and nodded and he positioned himself. He moved his legs a little, letting her fall a little as he braced a hand against her side between her arm. Slowly he pushed forward. She grit her teeth, and breathed out hard. He made it a good way in before she begged him to give her a minute, which he automatically obliged to. Pushing the rest of the way in didn't hurt any less if you waited she discovered so she took it, gasping and calling out, but not stopping him.

He let her rest when he was fully sheathed and she panted out,

"Allows... to... be...stretched... my... ass..." He chuckled and she smiled and nodded, and he began thrusting in and out of her. It still hurt, and was a little uncomfortable, but she loved it, she loved it even more as Severus began rubbing her spot again, making her suddenly very vocal. He chuckled as she shouted his name, panting for air, fists tight in the sheets. She came hard, Severus not long after her and her and he withdrew.

She stared at the ceiling, as her heart rate slowed, and he tossed the condom and laid next to her. Their breathing settled as they laid there.

"theia, I've told you this before, but remind me to never stop saying it. I love you." She smiled and curled into his side.

"I love you too. Now when should we shout it from the roof top?" He looked startled. She laughed,

"Kidding! Could you imagine your students faces when you said you were banging a student?" Severus sat bolt upright.

"A student." his voice went cold, and she pulled him back down.

"Yes there are rules against it, but, i'm a consenting adult. So long as you don't give me exceptions in class and another teacher can look over my work and verify that you're not giving preferential treatment, then we're good."

"You've though about this for a while." She smiled at him and they curled together, letting the crackling of the fire put them to sleep, and she whispered,

"I told you."

* * *

**Yay smut?**

**Yes. Always yay smut.**

**Okay, my prediction is possibly around 7 more chapters!**

**R&amp;R **


	15. Chapter 15

The war had become a grisly thing. Theia darted up and alley and took a left, her boots slapping against the wet pavement, a light drizzle and fog clouding an chance of warmth and sight. She sighed and she kept moving, wishing there were people out whom she could weave in and out of. Times had gotten worse, she barely saw anyone anymore, the Order had stopped meeting after Dumbledore's death, at least consistently. She stopped attending when she knew she wasn't needed, and would only pop up on Mrs. Weasley's door when their meeting place wasn't safe. She didn't want to tell them Grimauld place was fine to enter, she knew that Harry would need the place deserted in a time of emergency so she stayed silent.

A shout behind her rang out and she doubled her speed, climbing up a fire escape to the top of a rather grubby and desolate apartment complex.

She seldom saw Severus, as Headmaster he was unable to slip away, and with death eaters at the school she knew eyes were everywhere, and that they would put each other at risk. They spoke occasionally, and once in a while she made it a goal to come see him, to hug him, but she felt much to awkward to kiss him in the headmasters room. Once or twice he had stolen her away to his personal rooms, which were still unknown to other professors and they would have an evening of tea, of soft kisses, of heated gazes.

She smiled as she hauled herself over the top off the roof and took a running start, leaping to a separate building. The death eaters who followed her currently hadn't yet discovered that the muggle buildings had an 'up'. They were idiots, but none the less they had applied a non-apparation spell for a ten mile radius. They were idiots, but they knew enough to be a pain. Another building hopped. She skidded and fell on her face, slamming her shoulder into the ground. Panting she remained on the bed of loose rocks, and watched the sun light and dance across the fog.

It may be gloomy out, but the fog was excellent cover. Panting and sweaty she laid there, pushing down her emotions in case a dementor hung around. She thought back to a year ago, her graduation, everyone talking about their bright futures. She silently wished she could have been normal, and a coward. She could have gone to Italy, of Australia, or the States. She could have watched the war from afar. Voices grew closer and she listened to them make plans to split up and look for her.

She wondered what it would have been like if she got caught. Voldemort wanted to know what everyone wanted to know- the future. She knew it would change nothing, only the possibility of a soon death for her. She wondered if she would be good enough at occlumency as Severus was to be able to hide the entire truth.

She took off again, darting down staircase and back out into the street, running full pelt for freedom.

XXXXX

It was several weeks later and Severus sat at the Dark Lord's table, eyes forward, face blank. Meetings called last minute usually didn't bode well for anyone, either they had found out he or someone else was a spy, collected a new victim, or caught an Order member. Regardless it always made his skin crawl. Bellatrix lavished any chance to make goo-goo eyes at their master, something he found nauseating, but it gave him something else to be terrified of rather than thoughts of his own impending doom.

He watched how everyone interacted, and too him they all looked on edge, minus what he referred to the insane, those like Bella who seemed to get off on others pain.

Voldemort sat at the head of the table, petting Nagini and looking particularly happy, something that made Severus want to carve out his own guts to stop them from twisting.

"Dear followers," Voldemort began and the hushed murmurs, if they had existed became a stony silence. "I have great news, brought to you from a werewolf of all things," His hand inclined to Greenback. "Had any of you have been more skilled we would't have needed a dog to do our work." Fenrir's face pinched a little at the slight but Severus knew that the man was so blood thirsty he would take any insults to be given protection while ripping out peoples throats. "Bring her in."

The door at the end of the table opened, and the Carrow siblings hauled in a person, who wasn't struggling. He found it odd and for a moment he wondered who would walk into this room, head tipped down but seemingly have accepted their fate, but his heart stopped and under the table his fist clenched for a milli second before he forced himself to relax.

Theia walked in, was forced onto of the table and had the back of her knees kicked, and she hit the table hard, kneeling infant of the Dark Lord. She wore her necklace, her hair dull, and her eyes still, but he could see a jumping in her neck. The pounding of her blood, and he waited in silence, looking at her with a bored expression, but she didn't look at him, knowing better than to move.

"You have evaded me." Voldemort spoke to her. "For those of you who don't know, this is the seer, the one we've had such a hard time finding." Slight murmurs at the table. "Why did you run. you must have seen we would catch you eventually, or do you work for the Order." Voldemort was still mocking her, but she pulled her head up and looked him in the eyes.

"It was not in time that I should be caught sooner. I kept with the time line laid out before me." Severus wasn't entirely sure he was breathing.

"Such twisted words."

"Would you have preferred me to say I had no desire to meet you?" Bella hissed at her and pulled out her wand, but Voldemort raised a hand.

"Few speak to me as candidly as you, perhaps you should watch your tone. Or I could give Bella a new present." Theia swallowed but continued looking at Voldemort's chest. Nagini sloped onto the table and approached her. Theia looked at the snake and sighed using her cuffed hands to push oft table a little. Several death eaters had wands trained on her in an instant. To which she rolled her eyes as she pushed her legs in front of her to sit criss-cross.


	16. Chapter 16

Theia watched Snape as she was tortured, she knew she shouldn't but for some reason he calmed her. She clenched her jaw so tight no noise escaped part for occasional pants or groans muffled through closed lips and taught vocal cords. It hurt like nothing had before but she buried herself away in a back corner of her mind. She built up the walls around her and her memories that needed her protection and she laid on the ground in the blackness, replaying Severus words to her, his loving statements. She didn't know how long she stayed there but she suddenly felt her external body collapse onto the table, relaxing and twitching a little. Voldemort was giving her praise.

That was confusing to say the least, but he seemed to appreciate her silence, if not a little annoyed. She didn't move, she was't sure she knew how to any more, but slowly she took down brick from the inside and replaced them.

Her eyes opened and she looked at the dark ceiling about her.

"Causing me pain won't change the hundred different paths of the future."

"Then let's see what the future holds, Legilimes."

It was not the way Snape did it. Voldemort was hurling through her mind a mile a minute. She quickly started burying memories and focusing on others. A boring Order meeting a few years ago with no important information. She hid away herself, Severus, and the truth. He pressed harder and she felt as though she was going to vomit. She couldn't see the room anymore, but rather at a sickening pace wanted her life be treated like a video. She knew he wouldn't give up until he saw what he wanted so she thought hard.

Suddenly both she and Voldemort stood in the clearing, deep in the Forbidden Forest, and Harry was on the ground. Harry was dead. She heard Voldemort's shout of victory as he whipped himself out of her mind. She was panting and she felt like her head was going to break. Groaning she sat up,pressing her palms to her eyes, before laying back to look at the ceiling. Even though her head was ripping her a new one she followed it, at the room she sat in came into view.

Severus watched the Dark Lord as he laughed and stood up, "Harry Potter will die!" Cheers reared through the table, but for a split second he saw Theia's mouth twitch. A smile? Could she have gotten away with lying to the Dark Lord? How was that possible either, he knew that neither Harry or the Dark Lord would survive this war. Dumbledore had said as much. He wondered as he watched her subtly, she seemed to be very still for a tortured person. Voldemort was cheering Nagini was hissing Bellatrix sent sparks out, hooting and hollering and suddenly Theia was gone.

It took the others a moment more to notice which Severus covered himself for by vigorously shaking hands with a more confident looking Lucius Malfoy, and they noticed, and once more the hunt was on for Theia, but Voldemort's orders were half hearted. He seemed to care little now that he knew they would win. They were dismissed and Severus went back to his office.

Up on the golden eagles stairs he went, and he opened the door, and Dumbledore greeted him, "Hello dear boy, I trust you got away safely as well?"

"As well? What do you mean by-" HIs chair swiveled around and Theia sat, prim and proper, but her eyes were sunken and she looked more tired than he had ever seen her.

"Theia!' He rushed over and knelt at her feet grabbing her hand which sat loosely in his own. "Are you alright? Are you-?" She didn't move but she smiled lightly at him and sighed.

"No, I'm not okay and you know why. Everything hurts, I feel like my heads going to split."

"How did you even get away?" He asked, running his wand an inch over her, checking for damages, and reaching into his desk for a couple potions.

"I had a vision while the Dark Lord was celebrating I got loose, and made myself invisible," she pulled her wand out of her pocket. "Alecto isn't too well versed in pickpocketing. I stole Draco's coat off his chair and made it to the fireplace and I went to the Ministry of Magic where I appartated to several places before taking a hidden passage from Hogsmead to the castle and then I came here. It's not simple but I wanted to see you. Remember why I'm not in Jamaica right now. You know, little things."

Severus frowned as she drank the potions he gave her. "Are we sure that isn't an option."

"What? Running away? I'm hear because people need rescuing. I will save as many as I can. You can't tell me to leave because I know you want me here."

"I also want you safe."

"As I want you safe, but it doesn't look like either of us will be getting our way tonight." Severus made a face and she sighed, "Look, I don't want this to be an argument. We don't get enough time together to spend our time like that. Let's just go to bed please."

"How long can you stay?" His black eyes sparkled.

"Until morning." She smiled back at him.

XXXXXX

The room was black when she woke, and she sat bolt upright, breathing heaving. Tears fell down her cheeks and she started crying, it was the first time she had cried like this since she was a kid. Severus sat up and enveloped her in his arms.

"What's wrong?" He sounded sleepy and she allowed herself to be puled down to lay by his side. She swallowed hard as she wiped away her tears and buried her head into his chest.

"Bad dream. I don't want to think about it please." Severus held her closer, and soon he fell asleep, but Theia didn't. She stared at the wall, and when she was sure Severus was asleep she slid away from him and grabbed three orbs that laid towards the end of the bed. She crossed into the living room and set them all on the coffee table and she sat down looking at them.

"One of three." She sighed and rubbed her eyes, grabbing her wand and transforming all three into several small hair bows. She sighed again putting her wand back and went back to bed.

She left before anyone else in the castle woke, kissing Severus who didn't ask her to stay, but still looked sad as she stole away into the hall. She forced herself to keep moving, knowing that this would be the last time she would get to see him before the battle. The thought made her want to run back into his arms, but she knew if she didn't leave Mrs. Weasley would go shopping at her usual store where a couple death eaters happened to be that day.

Her footsteps echoed and she cried, but she kept to her true path. And she was gone again.


	17. Chapter 17

**It's ending soon! Thank you for coming on this adventure with me :3**

**As a writer I will not be afraid of the end of this story, but I will remember the joy it brought you and me.**

* * *

Theia panted as explosions went off overhead, she ran across the Hogwarts grounds, sliding under a giants huge tree that he brandished like a mace. She kept running ducking under and over both spells and people, firing them off when she could, sending out her own patrons to chase off a hoard of dementors.

She heard Voldemort's voice echo through the grounds, telling them to give up Harry. She saw Ron, Harry and Hermione exit the entrance beneath the Whomping Willow. She slid into it as they made their way back to the castle looking dirty and haggard and Harry looking determined about something he held in his hands.

Not good, if they left that Meant Severus was still in the Shrieking Shack. She bolted as fast as she could help bent down the passage way, her side splitting. This was the fastest way and she knew she was going too slow, how could she make it?

Her heart thudded and her gut twisted and she bolted up the staircase and threw open the trap door.

* * *

**Choose your ending!**

**CHOOSE YOUR ENDING!**

**The last three chapters are/will be labeled as A, B, and C. Pick at random or read all three.**

**Each one is an alternate ending to this story, theirs no telling what could happen!**

**I'm glad you guys like the story, I love you all and I wish you the best!**

**(P.s. Which ending do you like the best?)**


	18. A

**ENDING A:**

* * *

Theia panted heavily as explosions went off overhead, she ran across the Hogwarts grounds, sliding under a giants huge tree that he brandished like a mace. She kept running ducking under and over both spells and people, firing them off when she could, sending out her own patrons to chase off a hoard of dementors.

She heard Voldemort's voice echo through the grounds, telling them to give up Harry. She saw Ron, Harry and Hermione exit the entrance beneath the Whomping Willow. She slid into it as they made their way back to the castle looking dirty and haggard and Harry looking determined about something he held in his hands.

Not good, if they left that Meant Severus was still in the Shrieking Shack. She bolted as fast as she could help bent down the passage way, her side splitting. This was the fastest way and she knew she was going too slow, how could she make it?

Her heart thudded and her gut twisted and she bolted up the staircase and threw open the trap door.

Theia stopped dead when she saw him laying in a pool of his own blood, a deep mark in his shoulder had ceased to push put blood.

"No no no no NO! Severus" She fell by his side pulling his head into her lap, tears falling down her face as her hands shook as she slapped his face a couple times. "Come on Sev, it's over the fights over. We win, Voldemort's gone from the world. You were free... We were free." Sobbing and biting her lip hard she pushed his hair back, running her fingers down his face as it began to pour down icy rain outside.

"It was a good fight you know. You proved it." She sniffed and looked towards the ceiling as if it could stop the tears from dropping down onto him. "You proved that the Dark Lord was nothing more than a human, it didn't matter how 'great a wizard' he thought he was. You lied to him. You spied on him. You were brave in the face of the worst monster this world has seen in a long time." She laughed and pinched her eyes shut hard.

"I think that makes you an honorary Gryffindor, don't you think?" She laughed once, before her tears and sobs became a howling. She screamed as she laid next to him, so unsure of what to do that she couldn't seem to do anything. She heard the victory from the shack, as she laid on her back, one arm under Severus' head, supporting him like a pillow as she stared at the ceiling. She couldn't breath, she couldn't even speak.

She didn't know how long it was, but after dawn had finally passed and the midday had long since faded she heard footsteps. She was unsure of when she was moved, but she woke in the Ravenclaw dorm room, throat sore and eyes burning. She sat up, kicking her feet over the edge thinking back to Captain scruffles and how he would nibble at her toes when she was too short to touch the floor. She would have to get him from her parents.

She wrapped her arms around her torso leaning over to rest her head on her knees. She was going to be sick, she felt so lost.

XX

Headmistress Mcgonagall helped her the next week as they began to put the castle back together. Everyone had gone back to their families, or seemed to be starting new ones she thought, as she passed by a Hermione and Ron sleeping in the mid afternoon sun. Giant boulders which were rubble from the castle walls were being moved closer to the damages sides so they could be fixed.

She spent most of the day walking back and forth on the lawn, moving and fixing things but she couldn't have felt more empty.

She spent most nights in Mcgonagall's office, as she still hadn't moved into the Headmasters quarters. They didn't know if she could go in there, to see where he once greeted her, where he had fought with her, where they had kissed. She knew his portrait would hang in the office, that a likeness of him could tell her once more that he loved her, that he was sorry, but a painting was a poor excuse for a lover, and while the magic of the paintings could bind who they were and what they knew to canvas, it wouldn't be him. The Severus she knew, the one who held her and had loved her was under a stasis charm in the hospital wing until they had found his last will and testament, he would remain with the other bodies.

She hadn't been down there either.

Mcgonagall looked over the schematic of the great hall to seer through her soul. Theia looked up but she didn't have it in her to be able to smile.

"Perhaps you should rest dear. It won't do you any good to be tired either."

"I can't sleep. The dorm room is empty, sans me. Professor, -Headmistress, can I ask you something?" Theia shifted a little in her seat and Mcgonagall nodded, "Well, have you been up to his office? Have you seen..." She faltered. Mcgonagall stood and gestured her head at the door. In silence they walked down to the dungeons, Mcgonagall placing a hand on her back as they stopped in front of a blank piece of wall.

"I know this isn't easy but go see. Cherish your memories. I am upstairs always." Mcgonagall said softly and she turned and left. Theia looked at the wall, Severus' room. She stared at the wall for hours, eventually sitting down to look at it. She waited she knew not for what, but she sat and stared. Sir Nicholas came to float by her side for a while, as did the Bloody Barron. Neither spoke and after a while they both floated away. It was in the wee hours of the morning when she stood and slid into the room quietly. Everything was black.

She clicked her fingers and sighed as she looked around the familiar room, but it lacked something inviting. Perhaps it was the lack of warmth from the fire, or the smell of burn wood and tea, or maybe it was the old indented chair Severus favored. His absence in the chair hurt more than seeing the room. She swallowed and crossed the room and grabbed a black box off the book shelf, lit the fire and made tea. She sat on the floor, resting her back against the couch and she slowly opened the box. She already knew this his where he had put his will.

She knew it would only open once he was dead, but the fact that the box opened felt like a betrayal. She wiped away her tears angrily and pulled out the thick envelope.

The Last Will Of

Severus Snape

I, Reginald, Wilks, an officially ordained Funeral and Will and Testament binder of the Ministry of Magic, hereby make this Will and revoke all prior Wills and Codicils.

1\. PERSONAL INFORMATION:

a. I, Severus Snape was born on 9th of January, 1960 in Spinner's End, Cokeworth, Midlands, England.

(Date of death, 2nd May, 1998 (aged 38) Shrieking Shack, Hogsmeade, Scotland, Great Britain)

b. I am unmarried. By order of the court I declare Elaine, Theia as my legal suppose. In this document Elaine, Theia will be referred to as "my spouse". As no wedding was held, 1st, January, 1997 in Hogwarts, Scotland, Great Britain will host as our legal binding date and place.

c. To my knowledge I have no living children.

d. In the event am the sole surviving parent of minor children, then I appoint Professor Mcgonagall to serve as their Guardian. If s/he is unable or unwilling to serve, I appoint Molly Weasley as Alternate Guardian.

2\. BENEFICIARIES: I give my property to the following persons:

All to my spouse.

If any beneficiary under this Will does not survive me by 30 days, then I shall be deemed to have survived such person. All things to be donated to second-hand Hogwarts supply store, 316, Diagon Alley, Britain.

3\. PERSONAL REPRESENTATIVE OR EXECUTOR:

I appoint Reginald, Wilks as Executor of my Will, and if s/he is unable or unwilling to serve, then I name my spouse as alternate Executor. My Executor and alternate shall have all powers granted by applicable laws of my country to carry out all provisions of this Will, may use provisions and procedures for the simplified handling of estates, may hold in trust the share of any minor beneficiary until s/he reaches age 18, and shall not be required to post a bond.

I, Severus Snape, hereby sign this Will at Scotland, Great Britain on this 18th day of November, 1994

Signature:

Severus Snape

Witnesses provided by magical imprint of Severus Snape and Wilks Reginald.

Theia sobbed as she looked over the rest of the will. He left her everything, there was a floo address to Wilks office, along with a list of hours he was available. Documented were his books, his possessions, and his potions lab.

The very last page was hand written his Severus' script and gently she looked opened it.

_My Dearest Theia,_

_I am sorry that I didn't __make it out of this war alive, but I feel as though we both knew this was a possibility. If you are reading this, then you are still alive and kicking, and I want you to stay that way. By dying I hope to have stopped the Dark Lord once and for all. If Harry Potter surveys this war please tell him __thank you, and farewell. Tell him he has more of his father in him than I thought, because he still won't go away, and say that he has more of his mother in him too, for knowing where he was needed most._

_Theia, I am sorry I am no longer there to hold you, to kiss you to be with you. I wish I could be there, but I want you to be happy. I want you to go do and see what you can. I want you to do whatever you want. _

_I know this letter will likely be of little comfort to you, but always remember_

_I love you. _

_Sun up to sundown I love you and I will look out for you. My dear, I love you._

_Severus._

XX

Headmistress Mcgonagall woke early the next day, and went to see Madame Pompfrey as her head was ripping her a new one. She paused as she entered the hospital wing, Madame Pompfrey gesturing her to approach.

Severus Snape's body lay pale and rigid, but next to him sat a very still and puffy eyed Theia. Theia looked at her and hiccuped as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"He's such an ass." Her whisper was so quiet, it was a miracle anyone heard it.

XX

The castle was back in order mostly, things were cleaned up and a funeral was once again being hosted. Not many people showed, what was left of the Order, Dumbledores army, and the staff of Hogwarts came to Severus' funeral. Birds were chirping overhead as people found seats. Theia sat to the side, near the professors as the Weasley's sat in a large group, Harry and Ginny holding hands.

She felt Mrs. Weasley attempting to catch her gaze, but she avoided her looks. She knew she was still crying, and seeing Severus on a bed of white and golden lilies made it no easier for her. Speeches were given by the officiary, and then they welcomed people to come speak.

Neville spoke for a minute, as did Harry but no one seemed to understand him, no one spoke of who Severus was, merely who he let them see. Harry said he was brave and it took all her being not to laugh at him. He had no idea.

Slowly she stood and went to stand besides his coffin, heart pounding stomach turning.

"Severus Snape was a cold, cruel and calculating man." Her voice sounded dead as it sounded out, amplified. She saw the sorrowful looks of those who knew of her relationship with him, and the confusion of others. "I loved him," She blinked back tears.

"Severus and I were married. I saw his as no one else got to, but he didn't change. He was hard to get along with but, he was smart, and he was my husband. And over what I will call the worst time of our lives I didn't get to see him, I spent our days together on the run, as he spent them being hated, though he still protected us. Severus Snape, the man who lied to Voldemort, who died to bring him down is a man that no one spent time with, I spent our time apart." She gulped as tears began to fall down her cheeks and Madame Pompfrey came and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I wanted him to know," her voice was thick "I wanted him to know I loved him, and I said it with everyday I fought. But there is something I never get to tell him, and something that I should have gone to him the second I knew." She waled to the casket, and placed three roses in his hand, kissing his cheek lightly.

"Severus," she spoke quietly, but she knew everyone could hear her, "Severus, I'm pregnant. Severus, I'm pregnant and you'll never know."

She walked back down the aisle ignoring everyone. She huddled in her chair, she said good-bye to people leaving as she watched blankly as dirt covered the top of his coffin. Harry came and sat next to her.

"I never knew you."

Theia snorted and glanced at him, "You don't know a lot of people."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Why? You hated Severus."

"He was a good man, I don't know if you know but he-"

"I know," she tapped the side of her head, "I'm a seer. A real one."

They were silent of a minute, Harry's hands were clasped together and he stared at the ground.

"You're more like him than you know," Harry said looking up. "Like Severus I mean. You both have this talent of making what people say sound like trivial news."

"I lost my husband. Of course I'm going to be as cheerful as that ass and a good day." Harry started laughing as tears rolled down their faces she laughed too.

"He wanted me to tell you something, he said that you're as much of a pain as you dad. He said you never go away." Harry's face pulled back grimacing and she laughed, "He also said you're more like your mom, because you always know where you're needed. Congrats on surviving."

Harry looked at her wide eyed, and she stood smiling, sadly, bitterly and not at all sincerely, but she smiled and kissed his forehead, and she turned and left.

XX

She didn't see much of anyone after that. Years later she still spoke to McGonagall, who was nearing her one-hudreth and fifty-seventh birthday. She didn't see or speak to her friends from school, but she knew they were doing alright.

It had been eight years since the Dark War, and Theia lived alone on the edge of a small village, in a book store and apothecary. Mugs from the near by town and wizards and witches from all around visited her shop, where she sold healing potions and helped people carry on with life. To muggles her store was big and open with red-brown wooden floors and books everywhere, but plain, but to the wizards and witches who visited they could see the titles on the potions books, and feel the distinct hum of magic in the shop.

Quite often when people came in they would be greeted by a pale faced, black haired girl with a bright and expensive looking pendant around her neck. She would lead them to a puffy stool near the counter and run into the back room, where a very slender blonde hair woman would appear, as dazzling as the sun.

Theia hid who she was from the muggles as she did with her daughter, but she allowed people to see her. She sold prophecies and predictions to wizards, and to the ministry, as Harry had ensured it would be in good hands. Most of what she did was to protect people, and a new department aided by Hermione, prevented muggle catastrophes where they could be fixed. Occasionally they had her look into someones past, to see their affiliation with the Dark Lord, and wether it was forced.

Her daughter, Eileen Laraine Snape, was bright, and had eyes as beautiful as her mothers, bright and swirling a sheer cobalt and vivid green. Theia allowed her to help make potions, telling her always that she was her fathers protege as she leaned over the cauldron, her hair becoming heavy and greasy after she spent a couple hours staring in the fumes.

They visited his grave three times a year, at midnight on Christmas eve to day, his birthday, and Eileen's birthday.

Theia occasionally visited him by herself, several times a month when pregnant, the day Eileen was born, so she could tell him that their daughter was named after his mother, and in the moments she missed him most.

When Eileen turned three Capt. Scruffles passed away, and silently without the Head Mistresses' permission she buried the together.

When Eileen turned 5 they got a black wolf, who towered over her and came up mid waist on Theia. The temptation to name his Sirius just to get Severus to haunt her was almost too much. He loved and protected Eileen with his life and the year she left for Hogwarts he went with her. Theia knew Eileen was safe, but sometimes she wondered if she would ever go into the dungeons and realize her father had taught there. She wondered if she would find a hidden room, uninhabited since the war.

She wondered if when the fire lit, illuminating the empty space, save for a couch and chair and rug, that this was the place that her parents had fallen in love, and the last place they had been together. A long walk from the Hogshead onto the grounds gave Theia time to think as she store in the moonlight, and came to sit, and lean back against a tombstone.

"Happy Birthday Severus." She whispered. "Today is your 50th birthday, I would have signed you up for the muggle AARP thing that always plays on the commercials." She started at the moon listening to the breeze, getting colder each moment as she sat in the snow covered lawn. Soft steps approached followed by thuds. Eileen and Sargent approached, and Eileen came to sit in her lap, Sargent curling up at there feet.

"Happy birthday father." Eileen whispered and they huddled together, Theia casting a warming charm.

They sat in the silence, watching fresh snow fall around them, and the night wore one, the steam from their breath the only sigh of life in the biting winter air.


	19. B

**ENDING B:**

* * *

Theia panted heavily as explosions went off overhead, she ran across the Hogwarts grounds, sliding under a giants huge tree that he brandished like a mace. She kept running ducking under and over both spells and people, firing them off when she could, sending out her own patrons to chase off a hoard of dementors.

She heard Voldemort's voice echo through the grounds, telling them to give up Harry. She saw Ron, Harry and Hermione exit the entrance beneath the Whomping Willow. She slid into it as they made their way back to the castle looking dirty and haggard and Harry looking determined about something he held in his hands.

Not good, if they left that Meant Severus was still in the Shrieking Shack. She bolted as fast as she could help bent down the passage way, her side splitting. This was the fastest way and she knew she was going too slow, how could she make it?

Her heart thudded and her gut twisted and she bolted up the staircase and threw open the trap door.

Theia stopped dead when she saw him laying in a pool of his own blood, a deep mark in his shoulder had ceased to push put blood.

"No no no no NO! Severus" She scrambled to his side, shaking him by his good shoulder. Tears feel as she continued to yell at him and she pressed her head to his chest. No heart beat.

"Goddammit Severus, it's like you're trying to die." She ripped open her bag, heart pounding. She could barely think as she pulled out a spare shirt and scissors and turned back to Severus quickly cutting down the sleeves of his shirt and coat and ripping through the buttons. She pressed the spare shirt to his wound, wiping away excess blood and venom, and she placed a clean cloth over it. Resizing everything she had in the bag she placed an oxygen mask over his face, an began shifting through the vials of anti venom and other muggle and magical cures she brought.

She tied a cord around his arm and inserted a I.V. needle into his arm, erecting a tower and hanging two bags upon it and hooking up the primary and secondary tubing. The solution started to drip down and using the extension tubing she pushed the plunger down on the anti venom with the addition of a flush.

Grabbing another needle she took a deep breath and counted down from 10 and she pushed the adrenalin into his IV. She counted again, hands shaking and forehead sweaty. If she couldn't help him he would be lost within the next two minutes. The machine pushing oxygen into his body hissed steadily.

If she acted too quickly he would go into shock.

More hissing.

The medication would reach his wounds as the adrenaline would jump start his heart.

"Hissssssss"

It had already been thirty seconds and he still wasn't breathing.

Her eyes popped open and she dropped the second needle and placed her hands, one over the other on his chest.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten."

"Hisssssss"

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten." She slapped his cheek a couple times, panting

"Come on Severus.. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten." She placed her ear to his heart. Silence. She dug back in the bag and dug out a salve she had stole from the expirimental department of the ministry of magic, and she spread it over his chest liberally.

"I can see." She whispered, "I'm a seer." She held her breath and began again. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten."

A twitch behind his eyes was all she needed and she put her her fingers along side his neck, where a slow and weak pulse greeted her.

Laughing she fell back, tears that had been consistently falling down her face now renewed. She pulled out a hospital bed from her bag and levitated Severus onto it, keeping his heart above his wound, and inserting a drain tube into the double holes in his neck and shoulder. She wrapped his legs in SCD's and placed a warm blanket over him. She knew they couldn't go far, but she knew Harry would win the fight against Voldemort and that they would come looking for him.

The other things were quickly packed, and a PCA pump was hooked into the IV line. She silently left the room and all at once they dissapered.

XX

It was two weeks later when Severus was fully conscious. He felt stiff, his muscles ached and he felt heavy. He tried to open his eyes but they were unusually heavy, from what he came to discover was a towel over his eyes. He pushed it off and sat up, and he felt a pull on his arm. Everything he saw was blurry and unfocused.

"Help" He rasped out, and birds chirped in the silence. "Help?" No answer, but a loud thumping came and suddenly he was in someones arms.

"Severus!" It was Theia, crying and shaking but he knew her voice. Suddenly her felt pain in his chest as she swung at him, "It's been two weeks you lousy twat!" She said each time her fist collided.

"Ouch, hey OUCH!" He grabbed her hands blindly and looked at her. "Why can't I see?" Suddenly she was peering into his eyes very closely.

"That venom did a number on you," She was moving around, and grabbing things, rubbing a salve over his eyes and tiring a cloth over them. "I'm sorry you can't see, it'll go away soon. I had a difficult time convincing your kidneys to work again but if I can do that, I can do this." Severus was silent.

"Sev, are you okay, does something hurt? What can I do?" Severus shook and leaned forward arms open, and she was in them again. They didn't speak, or move and he hadn't the foggiest how long they stayed there, but she stayed and thats all that mattered.

XX

The next few weeks were brutal. Severus, both blind and hardly mobile became increasingly unhappy. Mostly he slept, but he had a feeling that was Theia subtly putting something in his food or IV fluid to make it so. He laughed when he discover she had save his life mostly by muggle cure, proving in their own way that they could fix things.

He was glad that the war had been won, but like Theia, didn't have any ideas on what to do. His last thought had been an apology to Theia that he was dying, and now that he was alive he didn't quiet know what to do. He was done teaching for the time being however, and he didn't feel like contacting anyone. He eventually figured out that they were staying ear a small town in Britain, alongside a giant forest. Theia had rented and abandoned building, which she said was nice. It had an indoor patio, and huge glass windows. In her moments she didn't tend to him or he slept, she told him she was cleaning up, that the old wooden floors were beautiful, and that there was enough space for a library and potions room.

She helped him bathe and they kissed frequently, but he was too weak to do much more, but he was happy she was there. She had, however, refused to give him his wand back, something that irritated him to no end, but with her explanation that he magic do more harm than good, and the threat of timing him to the bed moreover, he let it go.

Mid July he had his sight back, something he discovered while Theia hadn't yet realized he was awake. He was in a old dusty room, that had every place he had traveled over meticulously cleaned. He unhooked himself from the machines and clutching his walker like an old man he hobbled to the door. Wandering though the hals that he could finally see he agreed with Theia that this place was particularly nice, though dirty. Carefully and slowly he made his way downstairs. Theia sprawled on a couch, hand over her eyes blocking light from the mornings sun from waking her. Towering bookshelves stacked the walls, all empty spare for two, waist height with a few bags of what he assumed was anything Theia had brought with her.

He woke her slowly and she seemed at hi and for a while they sat, Theia summoning tea. Severus broke the silence.

"We won the war." She smiled at him.

"Yes."

"Prove you're you." He looked at her hard and she bit her lip to stop from grimacing.

"Oh sure, suddenly he can se and is more independent. That's when he voices his distrust."

"Now." He ground out.

"Fine," she said removing her glamour necklace, and looking him in the eyes, "Happy?"

"That could be a spell." Theia looked furiously at him, and slammed their wands on a near by table. He crossed his arms. She huffed and turned away from him and let her shirt slide off, turning back and showing him her piercings.

"This hurts a lot," she pointed at them, "to get done purely to impersonate me."

Severus stared at her and she felt her face go red, "Is that enough proof?"

"No." He said chuckling, "but that is." He pointed at her face and she looked in the window. Her eyes were purple and gold. She pulled her shirt back on and whispered 'ass' into her mug as he continued to laugh.

XX

"Theia?" He was walking down the stairs about a month later, fully mobile but stiff in one arm. "What is this." He help up the tin of salve she had rubbed on his chest all those months ago, she gulped. She had meant to hide that from him.

"I think you already know." She said weakly. Suddenly he was in front of her, looking livid.

"This salve acts as a transfer, to give life to those in dire circumstances. It was locked away because the ministry found it unlawful. What. Did. You. Give."

"It doesn't matter, it wasn't yours to give." He looked murderous.

"Tell me or I'll make you."

"You can't force me to do anything." She bit out at him, and he pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing.

"I want to know because I give a damn." She bit her lip and hugged him which he returned a little stiffly.

"I used my sight."

Silence.

"I gave up my ability to see past, present and future, to help bring you back."

Severus hugged her a little harder and she whispered, "Also it took half of my lifespan."

"WHAT!"

XX

The Prince Apothecary was well known to the town, as the place for hard to find remedies. They had homemade syrups, pills and hard candies that could cure nearly any trouble. The shop was run by a couple, and while a few mothers within the town disliked that he was a bit older than she, no one could deny that they were sweet together. The couple, Trisha and Steward Prince hardly came to town, but welcomed people to come to them, and they would send out post everyday of the week, including Sundays, when Trisha would come into town herself to deliver orders to people.

Those who went to the shop were given tea, and invited to wait amongst hundreds of books on comfy chairs until one of them could see them. Stewart was kind in a way, but he was abrupt and didn't spent a lot of time with small talk. Trisha was different, as friendly as her husband seemed to not be, she was a stunning beauty, according to Harriet Jones, the elderly lady who lived on 27th street. And while Mrs. Jones was teased for being senile, there was no mistaking Trisha when she came to town.

The girl had fair blonde hair, cropped short like a boys, and she wore bright colored skirts, usually printed with cute animals. The children would always come out to see her when she came to town, and she would always give them candies.

Her husbands hair was black as night and longer than hers, but they were both pale.

They never had kids, much to the dismay of the ladies of the church group, who always loved seeing new kids, but Trisha and Stewart never seemed to mind. In confidence once, to Mrs. Hazelbee, the preachers wife, Trisha had told her she had lost the ability to have kids. She only gave the reason of 'It was a dark time, and I gave up a lot to save the one I loved' as an excuse. The entire church group gave her pitying stares every time they caught sight of her for the next few months.

Regardless of what people thought about their lives the truth was in their eyes. They loved each other, no matter what.


	20. C

**ENDING C:**

* * *

Theia panted heavily as explosions went off overhead, she ran across the Hogwarts grounds, sliding under a giants huge tree that he brandished like a mace. She kept running ducking under and over both spells and people, firing them off when she could, sending out her own patrons to chase off a hoard of dementors.

She heard Voldemort's voice echo through the grounds, telling them to give up Harry. She saw Ron, Harry and Hermione exit the entrance beneath the Whomping Willow. She slid into it as they made their way back to the castle looking dirty and haggard and Harry looking determined about something he held in his hands.

Not good, if they left that Meant Severus was still in the Shrieking Shack. She bolted as fast as she could help bent down the passage way, her side splitting. This was the fastest way and she knew she was going too slow, how could she make it?

Her heart thudded and her gut twisted and she bolted up the staircase and threw open the trap door.

Theia stopped dead when she saw him laying in a pool of his own blood, a deep mark in his shoulder had ceased to push put blood.

"No no no no NO! Severus" She fell by his side pulling his head into her lap, tears falling down her face as her hands shook as she slapped his face a couple times. "Come on Sev, it's over the fights over. We win, Voldemort's gone from the world. You were free... We were free." Sobbing and biting her lip hard she pushed his hair back, running her fingers down his face as it began to pour down icy rain outside.

"It was a good fight you know. You proved it." She sniffed and looked towards the ceiling as if it could stop the tears from dropping down onto him. "You proved that the Dark Lord was nothing more than a human, it didn't matter how 'great a wizard' he thought he was. You lied to him. You spied on him. You were brave in the face of the worst monster this world has seen in a long time." She laughed and pinched her eyes shut hard.

"I think that makes you an honorary Gryffindor, don't you think?" She laughed once, before her tears and sobs became a howling. She screamed as she laid next to him, so unsure of what to do that she couldn't seem to do anything.

She sat there for a second as more explosions went off, and she knew others, like Mrs. Weasley who was currently pinned under fire of four death eaters would need help in the fight. Deaths that could be spared.

"I have to go love, my fights not over." She looked at his pale blank face, and leaned down pressing her trembling lips to his.

"I love you."

Light flashed in hurried masses, like slow motion fire works in her brain. She shout spell after spell at running figures, watching for their long black cloaks, and in her mind each shot was another blast to her memory of Severus, killing him with each connection. Tears poured down her face. She was running across the lawn when a masked Death eater flung a dangerous cutting hex square at Ginny's back.

She didn't think. She didn't even slow down as she barreled in front of if, landing hard in the grass. Heaving as blood poured quickly out of her side she fumbled blindly for her wand, one hand pressing to her side.

Her impact with the ground seemed to have knocked it far out of reach, and with all others fighting, no one seemed to notice that she wasn't dead. Fretfully she squirmed back and forth attempting to get free, to stand to move to do something. Slowly she began to stop fidgeting as she rolled onto her back, staring at the starry sky, as a light drizzle began to come down.

She didn't really feel the cold though, not really anyways. The ground was humming with magic from the earth itself, and it was almost like it was keeping her warm. Her hands fell to her sides and she watched the stars intermingling with the collision of spells making fireworks.

Her breathing slowed and her eyes fell shut, fat tears rolling out of her eyes and she whispered in the night,

"Severus, I love you. God please take me to him. I'm coming home."

The battle still raged on, crashes, bangs and screaming filled the air but Theia didn't move.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Silence fell.


	21. Final Words

**I Love you ****lovely!**

* * *

Theia woke with a start the room completely black as she strained to see, her heart was pounding hard and she sat bolt upright, trying to calm her uneven breathing. She propped her elbows on her knees and buried her head in them as she started to cry, thinking of each future. Of Severus. Severus must have been woken because suddenly he wassailing her back down, arms around her waist, letting her bury her face in his shoulder. Silently she covered the orbs with the edge of the blanket.

"What's wrong?" He sounded sleepy, as he graveled the words out. She swallowed hard, hands shaking as she wiped away her tears and buried her head further into his chest.

"Bad dream. I don't want to think about it please." She inched her eyes shut hard hoping he didn't ask twice. Severus held her closer, seeming to be wiling to let it go. Slowly his breathing evened out and he fell asleep, but she didn't. She stared at the wall, and when she was sure Severus was asleep she slid away from him and grabbed three orbs that laid towards the end of the bed. She crossed into the living room and set them all on the coffee table and she sat down looking at them.

"One of three." She sighed and rubbed her eyes, grabbing her wand and transforming all three into several small hair bows. She sighed again putting her wand back and went back to bed.

She left before anyone else in the castle woke, kissing Severus who didn't ask her to stay as per usual, but still looked sad as she stole away into the hall. She forced herself to keep moving, knowing that this would be the last time she would get to see him before the battle. The thought made her want to run back into his arms, but she knew if she didn't leave Mr. Weasley would go shopping at his usual store where a couple death eaters happened to be that day.


End file.
